


Never Boring

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, First Time, Incubus turned human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back, Dean trapped an incubus in human form instead of destroying him, and now Valac is trying to get him to admit why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2006.

Solid steel doors clunked shut, and Sam Winchester half-twisted in his seat to look over at his brother. "So, any ideas?" They were in Maine, and the wind carried the harsh edge of winter with it, but cold hadn’t caused the deaths they were there to investigate. Two apparently healthy young women were dead of unknown causes—at least that’s what the official reports said, though neither he nor Dean agreed with them. Something was at work here, something bad.

Dean frowned, his usually expressive features tight and drawn. "Yeah, actually, I do. I ran into something similar a couple of years ago, a case I was handling on my own when Dad and I split up to cover two at the same time." He hesitated, the green eyes dark with memories. "I think it’s an incubus."

Sam glanced over at his brother, frowning as he saw the pensive expression. "A little more information might be helpful."

Dean looked a little surprised. "I thought pretty much everyone knew what those were, thanks to Hollywood. You know, sexy demons that come in dreams and drain you of life through sex? Sorta vampire-like in the draining thing."

"I didn’t mean what they are." The words ‘you idiot’ were implied if not stated. "I mean how you handled it the last time. How do we track it down and banish it? If they appear as the person you most want, how do we figure out who it is?"

"Considering that the people we both want aren’t alive, I think we should notice if they crawl into bed with us," Dean pointed out in the same tone. "And it can’t be the _same_ one that I dealt with. I, um, didn’t exactly banish him—it. I, er, forced it into human form so it has to live out its life as a normal man." Dean stared intently ahead at the road, keeping his eyes from straying to Sam.

Stopping in the act of leafing through their father’s journal, Sam frowned slightly. "Any particular reason why you did that?"

Dean flushed.

"I thought it would be more of a punishment to force him to live as a powerless human than to send him back to hell, where he was a major power. Maybe this way he’d learn something."

"Umm, okay... So any ideas how we attract this one so we can banish it—or do you want to make this one human too?"

Dean winced, not about to explain exactly why that wasn’t likely to happen. "I’m not sure. Valac was an aberration; most incubi are only interested in women; they leave men to the succubae. So since all the deaths so far this time are women, I really don’t know how we’re going to get its attention."

Sam grinned. "We could find a gay guy and have him dream," he suggested. "I mean, he certainly isn’t going to be having fantasies about women."

"That’s not much of an improvement over using a woman," Dean said wryly. "We still have a potential innocent victim involved. Unless..." He stopped, clearly considering an idea that he didn’t like very much.

"I know I’m going to kick myself for asking this, but unless, what?"

Dean gritted his teeth, forced himself to relax, groaned, and slammed a fist on the dash before finally answering. "Valac. The other one. He’d probably know how we could attract this one’s attention. And he’s about as far from an innocent as you can get."

Sam nodded, as he watched Dean warily. "And you know how to get in touch with him—it?"

Dean winced as he realized he’d been calling the former incubus ‘him’ again. "Yeah, I’ve kept an eye on h—it to make sure it’s not reverting to its former ways."

Sam twisted to the side, eyeing his brother, his finger marking the place in the journal that dealt with incubi. "Then I guess you should give it a call—if you think it could be helpful."

"Shit!" The only thing keeping Dean from banging his head against the steering wheel was the fact that he was driving. "The universe freaking hates me."

"You suggested it," Sam countered. "If you have any other ideas, I’d be happy to hear them."

"You could shoot me," Dean said hopefully.

"Nah, you’re useful for diverting the big bads."

"Shit," Dean said again before giving in to the inevitable. He pulled off onto the shoulder, knowing that he couldn’t drive while having this conversation, and dialed a number from memory, hoping against hope that no one would answer.

Sam shifted to lean against the passenger door, watching Dean’s expression in almost horrified fascination and straining to hear the other side of the conversation.

"Why, Dean, finally come to your senses?"

"Fuck you." Dean tried to stop the words as soon as he uttered them, knowing what a huge mistake they were, but it was too late.

"Anytime, anywhere and you know it, but sadly I sense this isn’t why you’re calling me. Yes, I’m being a good boy—well, that’s what they all say anyway. Any other questions?"

Dean gritted his teeth hard enough for Sam to hear. "Incubi. How do we get their attention when we’re both male?"

Sam listened, fascinated, when the voice on the other end of the phone snickered. "You should know that well enough, Dean-o."

"A _normal_ incubus, you asshole! These are killing _girls_!"

A world-weary sigh followed that comment. "You never listened to a word I said, did you? Fine, preserve your mental stability and find a woman who will agree to give it up for you; I’m sure it can’t be too difficult."

"I am not going to put some innocent woman in danger!" Dean growled. "Do you really think I would have called _you_ if it was that simple?"

"Have I ever pretended to understand the strangeness that is your mind?"

"I would appreciate your assistance," Dean said with exaggerated politeness, ignoring that last comment.

"Of course, Dean, you know I’d do anything for you," the voice purred.

Dean shut his eyes and was silent as he mentally counted to ten. "Fine. We’re in Bangor, Maine. How soon can you be here?"

There was a muffled conversation, then, "Tomorrow morning; I have obligations tonight."

Dean’s eyes narrowed, but he restrained whatever comment he might have made. "Fine. We’ll see you then." He immediately disconnected, knowing that Valac would call him to find out where to meet once he got close.

"Interesting conversation," Sam commented after Dean had them on the road again.

"We should reach Bangor in about fifteen moments," Dean said, again demonstrating his ability to ignore comments he didn’t want to deal with.

"So it’s coming here tomorrow," Sam continued, ignoring the fact that Dean was ignoring him.

"Yeah. And, uh, he gets pretty snotty if he hears you refer to him as it," Dean said, staring straight ahead.

"The thing’s a demon—or it was anyway—why do you care what it thinks?"

"I don’t!" Dean said hastily. "But he can be really annoying when he wants to be." He smiled briefly. "I know you used to like sci fi shows. Think Rodney McKay on a bad day."

Sam gave a sad laugh at that comment. "Jess used to say he and Sheppard were doing it when the cameras were off them."

Dean smiled briefly. "Hard to disagree with that one."

"So in other words, this Valac is a brilliant snarkmeister? Sounds interesting at least." Sam paused and grinned. "Gotta be better company than you."

Looking insulted, Dean punched his brother in the arm. Then he pulled off at their exit. "We need to find a motel."

"You have any credit cards that haven’t been cancelled yet?"

"Hm, lemme check." Dean pulled over and checked his wallet, finally crowing with success. "Yup, this one’s still good. Dwayne Ackerson, a traveling salesman, if you can believe it."

Sam snorted out a laugh. "Well, you can sling the bull, that’s for sure. Go get us a room, bro, and make sure there are two beds!"

"How ‘bout we find a motel first, before you start complaining about the room?" Dean smirked at him before starting to drive again, pulling in at the first decent-looking motel they came across.

"Because I know you." Sam leaned back in the seat and yawned as Dean climbed out to get them a room.

"Smart ass." Dean went in, and a few minutes later, he sauntered out, whistling cheerfully. "Got a room," he announced as he slid back behind the wheel to drive around to their room. "With two queen beds, so you won’t have to whine."

"And just where’s your friend going to sleep when it gets here?" Sam shot back.

"In the trunk for all I care!"

Once they were parked again, Sam grabbed his bag from the back seat and waited by the door until Dean opened it up. "Not the best way to get its help, you know."

"Well, I’m sure as hell not going with the best way!"

"Should I ask what way that would be?"

Dean flushed again. "Let’s just say that apparently incubi can really be _bi_."

Sam walked into the room and tossed his bag down on the bed, them glanced back at Dean, who was shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Just one more question; who exactly dreamed this thing up?"

Dean shrugged. "His form, you mean? Who knows? But everyone seemed to enjoy their dreams of him... till they died. Did you ever see Charmed? He looks a lot like the guy who played Piper and Leo’s grown up son Chris from the future for that one season."

"Uh huh," Sam’s tone was approaching the one people used when dealing with the insane. "But who dreamt up that form? Are they still alive?"

"How the hell should I know? He was in that form all the time I was dealing with the case, and I have no idea who he was taking it from."

"Hey! Easy there, I was just trying to get a little more information before we have to deal with it." Sam nodded toward the bathroom. "Why don’t you take a shower and get some sleep; I’ll see if I can find anything else from the local papers."

"Good idea. It was a long drive, and I’m tired." Dean gave Sam a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom, determinedly not thinking about anything.

~*~ 

Groaning, Sam turned over, woken from a for once dreamless sleep by the sound of Dean’s cell phone. Grabbing his extra pillow, he tossed it in the direction of the other bed. "Answer your phone, damnit."

Groaning, Dean flipped it open and pressed it to his hear, grunting a wordless interrogative.

"So tell me, where are we meeting, baby?"

"Oh God, I’ve died and gone to hell."

A rich chuckle answered that comment. "Trust me, it’s more interesting there."

"I must have been out of my mind to have called you!"

"You can’t resist me, and you know it."

Dean snarled, trying to ignore how the sound of Valac’s chuckles wrapped around him. Giving up, he told the former demon the name of the hotel they were at and their room number.

"I take it that was your former demon?" Sam yawned once Dean had hung up.

"He’s not mine! But yeah, that was Valac. He’s in town and on his way over. Should be here in a few minutes."

"Touchy, touchy." Sam rolled out of bed and hit the bathroom.

Dean flopped over backwards and pulled a pillow over his face.

"Don’t worry, I’ll save you from the big, bad ex-demon," Sam chuckled before shutting the door.

Needing to breathe, Dean put the pillow under his head instead and stared up at the ceiling. "That’s what you think," he sighed.

A short time later there was a brisk knock on the door.

Sam was still in the shower, so Dean had no choice but to answer it, though he stopped long enough to pull his jeans on before opening the door. "Hi."

A brilliantly white smile greeted the surly salutation. "Hello yourself."

"Oh, this was such a bad idea," Dean groaned, turning on his heel and heading for the coffee maker to put on a pot.

"Still repressing, Dean? That’s so, so sad." Valac followed Dean into the hotel room and flopped gracefully onto one of the beds.

"Still delusional, Valac?" Dean retorted through clenched teeth.

"Never." Another brilliant smile. "I see much more clearly than other humans."

"Ha! If you did, you’d realize that you’re not anatomically correct for me to be interested!"

Valac only chuckled at that before glancing toward the bathroom. "So why is there a man in there?"

"He’s my brother!"

"Hrmmm, little Sammy is back in the family business? Is he cute?"

Dean whirled around. "You stay the hell away from my brother!"

"Stay away from you, stay away from your brother; you never let me have any fun, Dean." The former demon gave a very human pout.

The bathroom door opened, and Sam stuck his head out, studying the newcomer before looking over at Dean. "Everything all right out here?"

"Fine," Dean gritted out. "Though I’d suggest putting something on before coming out. Valac seems to be reverting to type." He gave the former incubus a dirty look.

"You can’t fight nature," Valac shrugged, leaning back on his elbows and watching Dean down the length of his own body.

"Try."

"Why?"

"Because there are two of us to one of you and you don’t have any demonic powers any more."

"Two of you just makes the idea of misbehaving more intriguing."

"I think Dean called you for help," Sam commented as he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Though if you make one more comment about my brother, I will not hesitate to shoot you and make sure no one ever finds the body."

Valac turned his attention to Sam at that. "Did you know your brother was Egyptian?"

Dean stared blankly while Sam was surprised into a snicker, something he hadn’t expected in reaction to this thing.

"What’s so damn funny?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"The fact that your brother has a better sense of humor than you."

Dean growled. "Suddenly, I _really_ want to go kill this demon."

"Might want to finish getting dressed first," Sam commented.

"Don’t think you have to on my account though."

"Then again, I could just shoot you now and save myself some misery." Dean glared at Valac before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving his brother to deal with their unwelcome temporary partner.

Sam stared at the former demon.

Valac sat up easily and held out a hand. "Hi, I’m Val, or that’s what I go by now. You’re obviously Sammy." His dark green eyes narrowed as he studied the younger Winchester. "Interesting."

Sam eyed it warily. "What is?"

Valac looked down at his extended hand and lowered it, then smiled. "I thought you’d be shorter."

Sam frowned. "Why would I be shorter? Unless you mean because Dean is." A quick, mischievous smile flashed across his face.

"Yeah, that’s it." Val leaned back again and shook his dark brown hair out of his face.

Sam had to admit that the... guy was attractive, and he could imagine that women would be falling all over him, but he... it... _he_ seemed pretty fixated on Dean. "Are you just trying to drive him nuts as some weird kind of revenge?" he asked abruptly.

Valac chuckled. "And why would I want revenge? Just because he changed me from what I was to _this_?" He glanced down his body again and shrugged easily. "No, not for revenge."

Sam sipped his coffee reflectively while staring at the other... being. After long moments, he finally spoke again. "You actually want him. I don’t know if it’s just injured pride because you’re used to getting whoever you want, but you want him." He was amused. "Oh, by the way, who picked the form?"

"That you’d better ask your brother." Val got to his feet and walked closer to Sam, holding his hands up when the other man took a step back. "Just getting some coffee, don’t worry."

"He said he didn’t know, that you’ve looked like that as long as he’s known you."

Valac chuckled as he poured himself a mug and grimaced as he took a sip. "Sure the hell isn’t Starbucks," he sighed, "and that’s true, but it just sidesteps the question, right, Dean-o?" The last was asked as he glanced toward the bathroom door.

Dean stalked out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and glaring. His expression darkened when he saw that the coffee pot was empty. "I don’t know what you’re implying."

Valac snickered and winked at Sam, who wisely busied himself making another pot of coffee. "Egyptian, what’d I tell you."

"Fuck this. I’m going for coffee and breakfast. You can come, or you stand here and make stupid remarks."

"Now there’s an easy answer, who’s for breakfast?"

"You mean what." Dean looked at the smirk and groaned. "No, you didn’t. Well, the only thing on offer is _food_. Ordinary, everyday food like cereal, toast, bacon and eggs. No people!"

Valac turned to Sam and pouted. "He never lets me have any fun."

"Hey, leave me out of this." Sam held his hands up and backed away slightly. If this had been a normal guy, seeing Dean’s reaction to all of this would have been hilarious—and very interesting—but when a former demon was involved, it was all a little too freaky for Sam to deal with.

"I can still send you back to hell... in a human body!" Dean growled.

"But then who’d help you find the cause of the troubles here? Play nice, Dean, or I’ll go back to New York and leave you here to come up with another solution."

"I hate my life."

Valac pouted again. "And this is my fault how?"

"You’re here, aren’t you?"

Sam snickered.

Valac sighed. "I think you said something about breakfast, and I _did_ drive all night to get here."

"Poor baby," Dean cooed in a patently unsympathetic tone. "Oh fine, I’ll buy you breakfast." He glared over his shoulder, looking away quickly when he met the green gaze through tousled dark hair that had fallen over Valac’s forehead.

"Be still my heart," Val muttered, swooping out of the room and walking over to a dark green Mercedes sedan, grabbing a knee-length leather duster from the passenger seat and pulling it on before locking the car and leaning against the door.

Dean swallowed hard and immediately looked away, heading toward the diner next door. "Try to stay out of trouble. I’d really hate to run out of places to eat before we’re done in this town."

"Don’t worry, Dean-o." Val smiled sweetly. "I’ll be a little angel while we’re here."

"Somehow I don’t believe that," Sam murmured.

"Only if the angel’s starring in a porn movie!" Dean snorted.

"Hey, a guy’s got to make a living some way," Val shrugged easily, following the brothers into the diner.

Sam nearly got whiplash as his head shot around to stare at Valac. "You do porn movies?"

Val chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, feathering it back from his face. "Just what work qualifications does a sex demon have when he finds himself turned to a human?" he asked innocently before dropping into a booth and smiling up at the brothers.

Both Winchesters looked as if someone had hit them in the back of the head with a two by four. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out.

"Why so shocked, Dean?" Valac continued, his smile thinning. "You made me mortal and left; just what did you think I was going to do to survive?"

"I... didn’t really think about it." But now that he was, Dean had to admit that he couldn’t imagine Valac slinging burgers at the local Mickey D’s.

Sam looked equally as uncomfortable as he slid into the booth across from the other man, looking up gratefully when the young, blonde waitress came over and nodding when she asked if they wanted coffee.

Dean accepted the cup gratefully and nearly scalded himself in his haste to drink it down, but eventually he had to meet Valac’s eyes again. "If you think I’m going to apologize, you’re nuts. Justice was the whole point of this; you’re not supposed to have a cushy life."

Val glanced over at Sam and smiled. "He rationalizes well, doesn’t he?"

Sam had to smile wryly. "Yeah, he does." He sipped his coffee while watching his brother speculatively.

Dean concentrated on his own cup, trying to pretend he was alone.

"See anything you like?" the waitress asked when she returned.

Dean’s eyes immediately shot to Valac before going back to his menu. "I’ll have the special, scrambled, with sausage."

"The same, but make the eggs over easy," Sam put in while still watching his brother.

"Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries," Valac decided after studying the menu. "And an order of bacon—crisp bacon."

Once the waitress collected their menus and left, Dean stared out the window to avoid meeting either of the others’ eyes.

"So," Valac said when the silence stretched out into minutes, "just what do you want me to do now that I’m here?"

Dean sighed heavily as he was forced to face the ex-demon. "We both know your fantasies are populated by men. I want you to... attract this thing so we can kill it." He kept his voice low to ensure no one would overhear them.

"My fantasies?" Valac sighed and looked over at Sam. "He didn’t listen to a word I said the first time we met."

"Did you tell him anything helpful?"

"You’re a demon! Of course I wasn’t listening to you!"

"Not any longer, I’m not."

"Well, you were then! And you still act like one!"

"Excuse me?" Valac’s voice rose so that others in the diner looked over at them. "Name one thing I’ve done that could be considered demonic."

"You were a freaking incubus, the sluts of the underworld!" Dean hissed. "And you still act just the same, trying to get into the pants of anything that moves!"

"Well, to be honest, I go for skirts too; does that make you feel better?"

"Oh, I feel even more special now," Dean growled.

"I thought you would have been relieved."

"Oh look, the food’s here," Sam cut in.

Once they had their plates, Dean stabbed viciously at his innocent scrambled eggs, glaring ferociously at them.

"Mmmm, I do love whipped cream," Valac purred, dipping a strawberry in the confection and licking it off.

Dean choked on his eggs, making Sam lean over to slap him on the back. Vigorously.

"Problem?" Valac asked sweetly, biting into the berry and licking the juices from his lips.

"Fuck y--!" Dean sputtered as he tried to bite the words back.

Valac looked over at Sam and grinned. "That’s just too easy."

Sam grinned into his coffee. The man had a point.

Dean sighed heavily and reached over to steal a piece of bacon off Valac’s plate.

"He’ll eat my food, but he won’t even kiss me."

"In case you missed this, we’re both guys. I don’t do guys!"

"So you say."

"Why don’t we talk about how we can track this thing down," Sam commented.

"Narrow down its hunting area, stake it out, and let Val here ooze pheromones." Dean took a bite of his sausage, seeming to enjoy cutting into it.

"Perhaps finding the person who summoned it might help as well," Valac commented dryly, pushing his meal away, apparently having lost his appetite.

"The dead women both went to the university, so that’s a place to start."

Dean nodded. He took another bite before pushing his plate aside as well, a knot of tension growing in his belly. "I guess we’d better get to it then."

"Ahh, rushing toward my death, such fun."

Sam eyed the former demon. "And why do you say that?"

"Well, I’m the bait, aren’t I? And I highly doubt your brother will do much to save me."

Dean’s green eyes were bright with outrage. "You’re a person now. What have I ever done that makes you think I’d abandon _anyone_ to a demon?"

"The simple fact that you don’t see me as a person," Valac shrugged, sliding out from the booth and pulling on his coat once again.

"If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here," Dean said almost too quietly to hear.

"I’m bait; I know it and I understand why." Valac glanced over at Sam. "To say I wasn’t a nice being is an understatement."

"The whole incubus thing was a bit of a giveaway," Sam agreed. "You’re not what I expected though." He ignored Dean’s snort.

"We are what our circumstances make us," was the enigmatic reply.

Dean eyed him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don’t ask me, I heard Dr. Phil say it, though he was more accusatory, not sympathetic."

"Look, if you were woman, well." Dean stared down at his hands. "But you’re not, so that’s the end of it." He threw a ten down on the table and nearly raced out of the restaurant before Sam or Val could say anything else.

"There are times I really hate your brother," Valac sighed.

Sam chuckled at that. "There are times I’d have to agree—not for the same reason though!"

"Are you two coming?" Dean stuck his head back inside to growl at them, carefully not meeting either man’s eyes.

"Not the way I want to be," Val muttered as he followed Sam out of the diner.

Sam glanced back over his shoulder at him. "I wouldn’t take bets on it staying that way," he muttered.

~*~ 

"So, have we learned anything other than how not to antagonize college security guards?"

Dean flashed a quick smile at that. "Not really, no. Anything to add from your expert knowledge, Val?"

"Night sticks hurt?" the former demon offered.

"Not particularly helpful," Dean retorted, looking amused. "Any ideas, I meant. Do you recognize anything unique about this thing’s style that’d give us an advantage?"

"You said both dead girls were found dressed in their best clothes, even though they were taken in their sleep?"

Sam nodded. "Yup, looking like they were going out on a date but their housemates said they didn’t have any plans."

Valac sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Possibly Dantalion or Saleos, they both prefer their games that way."

"You don’t sound too happy about the possibility. Friends of yours?" Dean asked snidely.

"Yes, old friends," Valac replied dryly. "And you’d better hope it’s Saleos."

"Why?" Dean had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer, but they needed to know.

"Less powerful, more rational; that clear things up?"

"Less powerful is good. I’ll be happy if we can get this settled without anyone else dying."

Valac snorted at that and followed the two brothers to the car.

Dean shot a narrow-eyed glare over his shoulder, correctly interpreting the sound. "You know damn well that if I wanted you dead, you would be. Hell, you _should_ be!" That got him a curious glance from Sam, but Dean missed it, focused on Val.

"Sometimes I think it would have been better if that’s what had happened," Valac murmured.

Dean stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Val furiously. "You’d rather be dead?" he demanded flatly.

"Did I say that?" Valac asked, smiling, though his eyes remained serious.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sam silently made his way to the car, deciding that this was one conversation that didn’t need an audience.

"Why does it matter, Dean-o? You’ve made it clear what you think of me, and I know the only reason I’m here is to be your bait."

Dean sighed heavily. "What do you expect from me, Valac? You come on to me with every other breath; it’s weird, and it freaks me out, and it reminds me of what you were. Sorry if I don’t feel like going along with the joke."

"Fine, you don’t want me to come on to you any longer, I won’t."

"I really don’t understand you."

"I’d say we were even on that point." Valac wrapped his coat around himself and started walking in the direction Sam had gone.

Dean stared after him. "I tried to be your friend," he murmured.

Valac caught up to Sam, smiling pleasantly. "So, I thought you were in college; how’d you end up with Dean?"

Sam looked over the ex-demon’s shoulder at his brother, frowning at the unusually confused expression on the older Winchester’s face. But he knew Dean wasn’t going to want to talk about it, especially with Valac there, so he answered the question. "Our dad disappeared. We’re trying to find him."

"Well, considering what your family business is, the options aren’t great."

"That would be why I’m here. Well, that and the fact that the thing that killed my mother killed my fiancee too."

"I suppose my saying that I was sorry wouldn’t mean anything, considering my background."

Sam managed a painful smile. "Not so much, no. But thanks for the thought. I didn’t really expect it." He slid into the backseat of the car, not wanting to talk.

Valac glanced over at Dean and sighed. "Would you prefer I drive myself?"

"Oh, just get in the car." Dean slid behind the wheel and waited for Val to get in.

"Mmm, I love it when you get all dominating," Valac sighed, pretending to swoon as he got in.

"And the no flirting lasted for all of ninety seconds. Though I think that might be a record for you, Val."

"Oh, that’s right; I’m not supposed to be coming on to you. Fine, I’ll just sit here and look at all the bare trees."

"You’ll probably implode from pure frustration," Dean said wryly.

"Which would make you happy, I’m sure."

"Not if you did it all over the car," Sam commented.

"Yuck!" Dean made a face. "We get enough weird shit without people exploding in my car. No exploding, imploding, or any other messy thing."

"Notice the concern for my health."

Both Winchesters rolled their eyes. "Count your blessings," Sam advised. "If he really didn’t like you, the idea alone would have been enough to get you tossed out of the car."

"Besides, if he did that, who would you have for bait?" Valac yawned and stretched his legs out under the dashboard. "So we’re checking out the residences now?"

Dean nodded shortly. "Try not to pick anyone up. All the victims have been unattached."

"I’ll be gorgeous but unavailable."

"Good thing humility’s not a requirement."

"What’s the point of being humble when you don’t have to be?"

Dean groaned while Sam snickered in the backseat. "Try it, you might like it."

"I will when you will."

"I’m humble!" Sam sounded in imminent danger of choking to death, which got him a dirty look in the rear view mirror. "I am!"

"Sure," Valac agreed easily, "just like I am."

Deciding that he couldn’t win, Dean drove the rest of the way to the other side of the campus in silence, though not without frequent glances out the corner of his eye at the green-eyed, dark-haired ex-demon beside him.

Dean parked and Valac climbed out of the car so that Sam could join them. "If you give me a minute, I could probably narrow down our search area a little." At Sam’s questioning look, he shrugged. "Leftover sensitivities; you spend a millennia or two as a supernatural being, there are remainders."

Dean stared down at his hands, wondering once again why he’d chosen to let Valac live, even if he had stripped him of his powers. But he’d known he shouldn’t be doing it even as he had, which was why he’d never told his father, simply letting him believe that Dean had destroyed the incubus.

Valac closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as if listening, turning slowly in a circle before stopping facing north. "This way."

Dean followed close on Valac’s heels when he started walking, Sam bringing up the rear. After a moment he said, "Val... be careful."

"Don’t worry, Dean-o," Valac smirked, "nothing’s going to get me out here."

Dean looked back silently, light green eyes meeting darker green, and he frowned slightly. "I do worry."

"About yourself and your family, but that’s okay, it’s understandable."

"In case you haven’t noticed, neither of us is in any immediate danger."

"That’s not what you thought when I was flirting with you."

"Okay, in any immediate, _life-threatening_ danger." Dean just barely kept himself from sticking his tongue out.

"Can we go find whatever’s up there?" Sam asked, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing.

Dean nearly jumped, startled, and he flushed slightly as he looked straight ahead. "Wherever our psychic bloodhound points us."

"If I find you what you want, do I get a bone?"

"We’ll stop at a pet store when we’re done here."

"Not the kind I meant."

Dean flushed and quickened his pace, pretending he didn’t hear his brother snickering behind him.

Valac glanced back at Sam and grinned, then continued walking, letting his ‘sixth sense’ guide him until he stopped in front of a dorm. "In here somewhere; can’t get any more specific than that."

"We’re going to get arrested if we knock on every door in the dorm and try to get into the girls’ rooms," Sam pointed out.

"Sorry, but I never was that concerned about tracking down people who summoned us; it was more in the vein of trying to kill them once they had."

"If we found a supply closet or something, could you summon it instead? Your summoning ought to be stronger than a human’s, right?" Dean suggested.

" _If_ I knew the exact spell the person was using, and _if_ we had a day or two to track down the components, sure, I’d be glad to, though you probably wouldn’t like what it looked like when it arrived." Valac smirked at that. "Though I’m not sure we’re on the same page here—do you want the demon or the person who summoned it?"

"You mean this is the person who summoned it, not just another innocent victim it’s focusing on?" Dean looked startled. "I didn’t realize that was what you were tracking."

"Now how the hell am I supposed to find them?" Valac waved his hands in exasperation. "I can feel the connection between the summoner and the demon; there isn’t one between the demon and the victim yet, so you’re out of luck there."

"Okay, okay, geez, sorry I offended you." Dean eyed him warily. "Fine, what do we have to do to break the connection and get rid of the incubus?"

"Find the person, find their circle and break it; just how the hell did you track me down if you don’t know all this?"

"Heard about the deaths, found the latest victim after you started with him and before you killed him, and staked him out till you showed. Are you telling me that someone intentionally summoned you?"

Valac gave him a look of pure disdain.

"What?"

"Do you really think I would have gone near any of those people of my own free will?"

The phrasing of that question told Dean that if he answered in the affirmative, he would be in a world of trouble, so he shrugged helplessly. "Didn’t know incubi were picky about their meals."

"I’m going to look around and see if I can spot anything strange," Sam announced.

"Don’t you pick up any co-eds either!" Dean said.

Sam walked away, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should go with him."

"I think you’re the one I need to keep an eye on."

"You don’t trust me to stay out of trouble?"

"Val, you _are_ trouble." But Dean was smiling wryly as he said it.

The former demon sighed at that. "Just not the kind you like, right?" There was a definite sardonic lilt in the last word.

"Aside from the whole ex-incubus thing, which I could probably get past since the key word there is ‘ex’, you’re a guy! I don’t do guys."

"So you’ve said repeatedly."

"Well, it doesn’t seem to be sinking in!"

Valac smiled serenely. "That’s because I know the truth, but keep thinking what you like, Dean-o."

Dean growled in pure frustration. "What have I ever done that makes you think I would ever have the slightest interest in a man?"

"You made me the man I am today."

"Not killing you and sending you back to hell makes you think I want you?" Dean stared at Val, bemused.

Valac sighed. "Who do you think my last victim was?"

"Gee, I don’t know. Maybe that girl you were draining when I found you?"

"Appetizer," Valac smirked. "She was on to you, you know."

"On to me? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"The one who called me; she knew about you."

"Knew... You mean about me and Dad, who we are?" Dean frowned. "So why’d she want to sic a demon on us?"

Valac groaned. "Are you deliberately being obtuse? She did. And before you ask, it was me."

"Yes, I got that," Dean growled. "But that doesn’t answer _why_. Why’d she want to kill me? And why the _hell_ would she call up an incubus rather than a succubus? That makes no sense."

"Demons have no gender, Dean; they take the form dictated by the desires of the person they’re called for."

"Huh. So incubi and succubae are actually one and the same? Very weird. So you took on the form of her ideal man?" Dean smirked. "Aren’t you lucky she had good taste?"

Valac rubbed at the bridge of his nose and grimaced. "Yes, Dean, you’re right, Dean, I’m very lucky I was in this form when you trapped me here; it’s great for getting laid."

"Okay, what’s your problem now? You sound pissy."

"Nothing, I’m fine, just peachy. And to answer your previous question, she wanted to kill you because you were there to stop her—duh!"

"To stop her from what?" Dean exclaimed in frustration. "I was only there because people were dying! I was there because you were. Unless you’re telling me there was some other incubus there before you that I missed!"

"I was summoned for you," Valac repeated. "If someone else was there, I didn’t see them."

"So whoever killed those girls is still there? Shit!" In the midst of his cursing, Dean suddenly stopped dead, green eyes widening. "For me?" he nearly yelped. "You are so not my deepest fantasy!"

"No, but apparently the person I’m modeled after is."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like dick!" Dean blushed when a passing student eyed them oddly.

"No, but apparently you do like Charmed."

"Well, duh! Have you seen the three hot babes who star in it?" Dean eyed him. "You mean you really are supposed to look like that guy who played Chris?" He’d never admit it, but Val was nearly a perfect double for the actor and looked just as good as the other guy ever had on TV."

"Interesting that I didn’t look like one of the ‘hot babes’," Val commented. "Almost as interesting as why the hell you watch that show when you basically live it."

Dean shrugged. "Because good always wins in the end there. It’s... comforting."

"Now, now, be careful or people might think you’re getting sensitive."

Dean snorted. "I don’t think there’s any danger of that."

"True, you’re about as far from that as is possible for a sentient being."

"I’m going to take that as a compliment."

"Shocking." Valac dropped down onto a battered sofa, stretching his arms out across the back and his legs at the ankles.

Dean prodded his leg with one foot. "Aren’t you supposed to be finding our summoner?"

"Easier to do that while sitting here than while skulking around the building; she’ll have to pass by eventually."

About to argue, Dean stopped and thought about the likely results of two strange men lurking outside every door in a women’s dorm, and he dropped down beside Val. "We shoulda brought popcorn."

"Bored?" Valac asked, looking up when a group of young women walked over, clearly eyeing them both.

"Hi!" The speaker was a short, perky redhead who wasn’t wearing a bra. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Dean smiled lazily. "Yeah, a friend of ours said to meet her here. But she’s late, as usual."

The redhead ignored him, intent on Valac, and she perched on the arm of the sofa next to the dark-haired man and leaned close, her chest practically hitting him in the face. "Your girlfriend?" she asked. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he watched her.

Valac grinned and twisted to the side so that he could look at the co-ed. "No, she’s Dean’s ball and chain; keeps him jumping too."

"Yeah, we’re just supposed to meet Val’s significant other at the club, if we ever make it out of here." He gave the redhead a pointed look, ignoring the impulse to push her off her perch.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked, pouting.

"Just someone I met once," Valac chuckled in response. "I doubt I’ll be seeing her again after we catch up with her."

Dean’s chuckle had a hard edge, and the redhead’s friend was eyeing him warily and nudging her friend, wanting to move on. "That’s you, Val, love ‘em ‘n leave ‘em."

"Well, maybe I just haven’t found the right one yet."

"And since we’re just visiting the girls for a few days, you’re not going to."

By this time, the redhead’s friend was dragging her away, and Valac sighed. "Take all the fun out of things, why don’t you."

"Concentrate on what we’re here for!" Dean growled, though he was relaxing now that the girls had left.

"No fun at all..." Valac leaned against the back of the sofa and stretched out his arms along the worm fabric. "Mind if I take a nap? I did drive most of the night to get here..."

"Will you still feel _her_ if you’re sleeping?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Trust me, I could feel _her_ anywhere; same with you." Valac gave Dean a toothy smile, leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Dean relaxed onto the sofa, green eyes intent on Valac when he knew he was unseen. Why _had_ he chosen to let the demon live the last time they’d met? He’d never considered such a thing before or since, yet here Val was, not only human and alive but in his company again.

"Sure you don’t want to check on your brother?" Valac asked after a short time. "After all, he was out of your business a long time, right?"

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"I thought you’d jump at the chance to be away from me."

Dean shrugged. "You’re not bothering me when you’re napping."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things, Dean-o."

"Does she feel any nearer?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject.

"No clue; I could probably tell you if she walked in the room, but I’m not a witch detector."

"Pity. I guess we’ll just have to wait here." Dean glared at a girl who was moving toward Val, and she scurried away, muttering something about ‘the cute ones always...’

Valac opened one eye and stared at Dean. "What’s your damage?"

"Damage?" Dean regarded him blankly.

"Damage, problem, issue."

"No problem. Aside from not liking just sitting here when someone could be dying right now."

"So why’d you chase off the cute little chickie? And if someone was being claimed, I’d feel it."

"We don’t need any distractions." Dean eyed Val curiously. "Just how much of... what you used to be stuck with you?"

"If you’re asking if I’m good at sex, you need to try me to find out," Valac purred, opening his eyes and smiling at Dean.

"What! No! I didn’t... That’s not what I meant!" Dean sputtered, turning scarlet.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Things like being able to sense her! Non-human abilities!"

"You made me human; other than the lingering sensitivity to demonic powers, I’m all man." Valac winked at that.

"Yeah, I noticed," Dean muttered under his breath. "I’m going go check on Sam." He jumped to his feet and strode off before Valac could respond.

~*~ 

"Find anything?" Sam asked, seeing Dean walking down the third floor hallway toward him.

"Not yet. Val’s napping on a sofa in the common room, waiting for our girl to walk past him. Or possibly literally drop into his lap." Dean fell into step with his brother. "How ‘bout you?"

Sam shrugged. "Listened to some gossip, asked some questions. Apparently Kristen on the fifth floor was a freak, though whoever is doing this could look as normal as you—well, not you."

"Ha ha." Dean punched him in the arm. "So basically, we’ve got nothing unless Val picks something up." He didn’t sound too happy about the prospect. "Ready to go back and see if we can get him to do something more productive than nap?"

"You sure you want to be around him?" Sam asked. "Not that I really do either, considering his past, but he’s really freaking you out."

"Yeah, I just need to quit letting him get to me. I’m sure he does most of it just for the reaction. But we do need his help. Or at least, this’ll be a lot easier with it than if we were doing it on our own."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are a couple hundred girls living in this dorm, and we’d probably get arrested before we could figure out who we’re after if we had to wander from room to room. And then more people would die. I can put up with his games if it’s going to save lives."

"Good answer," Sam chuckled as they walked down the stairs and back into the lobby.

"You don’t think I actually want him here?"

"Did I say that?"

Dean looked past Sam and froze. "He’s not there." He looked around, tensing visibly. "Do you see him?"

Sam scanned the common room as well, frowning. "No, where’d you leave him?"

"Right there." Dean nodded toward the couch. "And he didn’t look likely to move anytime soon. He must have sensed the summoner, but how the hell are we supposed to find them now?"

A girl who’d been curled up in an armchair by the window, reading a book, laid her book aside and came over to them. "Hey, are you looking for your friend? I think he saw something better." She grinned quickly. "Carol Jenkins came through a few minutes ago and he took off after her. She’s in room 310."

"Thanks!" Dean gave her a wide smile and took off toward the stairwell, assuming Sam would follow.

~*~ 

"Found her," Valac commented when Sam and Dean burst out of the stairwell, almost running past where he was leaning against the wall in their hurry.

"You couldn’t wait for us?" Dean grumbled. "It doesn’t do me a damn bit of good if you get yourself killed."

"Feeling the love here, and would you rather I lost her—plus your cell’s dead, and I had no idea where you were, so stop nagging."

"I don’t nag!"

Sam coughed.

"Do too," Valac muttered before smiling sweetly, "but it means you care, so that’s fine."

"What? I do not! You’re crazy!"

"Why do I feel like I’m in a room with two third-graders?" Sam sighed.

Dean ignored the comment beyond a short glare. "So, can you summon the demon yourself to take it out of her control—Does she control it?--or should we wait till she does something and nail her then? We need to make sure no one else gets hurt."

Valac sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, yes, yes, and I believe I managed to get her attention so the one she’ll send it after will be me."

"Well, at least we won’t have to worry about anyone else dying then." Dean leaned back against the wall, green eyes intent on Val. "So how’d you manage to piss her off that fast?"

"Flirted then dissed her, easy enough," Valac shrugged.

"You’re lucky she didn’t push you down the stairs," Dean snorted.

"Now, what good would that have been to you?"

"None at all, so next time, try not to incite murder before we’re done."

"Especially my own."

"It pretty much limits your usefulness."

"And would make a hell of a mess," Sam put in.

Dean laughed. "So try to stay alive a while longer."

"Of course, I’d hate to put either of you out."

"See, Sam, I told you he could be accommodating."

Valac smirked. "You have no idea."

"Don’t you ever give up?" Dean sighed.

"Dean, I’ve known him less than a day, and I can tell you the answer to that one."

"Not helping, bro." Dean glared from one smirk to the other. "So do we just lurk out here till someone calls campus security and drags us away? Or is there some way to move this along?"

"How would I know; I was usually on the other end of these things."

"Well, don’t you need to be asleep?" Dean looked around for a utility closet or anyplace that Val could sleep unobserved.

"Yes, but it’s the middle of the morning, and I’m not sleeping on the floor here."

"Fine, you’ll come back to the motel with us then. We need to nail this thing."

"I wouldn’t say it if I were you," Sam warned when Valac opened his mouth to reply, making the former demon pout.

"I’m starting to wish it would kill _me_ ," Dean grumbled. "You will sleep _alone_ in one of the beds, Val."

"How about I just get myself a room? Then you won’t have to worry about me contaminating anything. If it has a connecting door, the two of you can listen in and come in when the time’s right—or not."

"Well, of course we’ll come in. If I wanted you dead, Val, I could have taken care of that last year. But yeah, a separate room would be good. It might be distracting to you if we’re in the room."

"In what way?"

"Well, I don’t know about you, but I don’t usually have wet dreams with other people in the room!"

"Is that true?" Valac asked, glancing at Sam, who just shrugged.

"We’re not all exhibitionist ex-demons, you know. So maybe it wouldn’t bother you, but neither of us needs to be around for it. We’ll be there when we’re needed to catch that thing, but not a moment sooner."

Valac sighed. "Why doesn’t that surprise me? Well, at least I’ll enjoy it until then."

Dean glared. "You would."

"Who wouldn’t enjoy their greatest fantasy?"

"Most people wouldn’t even be sure what their greatest fantasy was. For that matter, do you even have fantasies? You were a demon yourself, after all."

"I believe the operative word is ‘was’."

"So, do you have any suggestions as to how to destroy it when it comes?" Sam asked.

"Bind it and banish it, what Dean should have done to me."

"You’d rather I hadn’t stopped at the binding?" Dean eyed him askance. "You’d really rather be dead than human?"

"I’m not saying anything except what would have been safer for you."

"Well, it’s not like I’m planning to do it again. I just got the feeling that there was something worth saving in you."

Valac beamed a smile at Sam. "Doesn’t he say the nicest things?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up and let’s get back to the motel and get you that room so we can get this over with."

"And while you do that, we’ll get things set up so we can catch the other one."

"Yeah, Sam and I will make sure that we’re ready the moment that thing shows up. Just make sure to make some noise or something so we know when it does."

"I’ll be sure to moan doubly loud when my life’s being sucked out my dick—that work for you?"

Dean groaned. "Could you possibly go five minutes without sexual innuendo?"

"What? It’s the truth!"

"Shit. I give up. Fine, everything’s about sex. Now shut up and get in the damn car so we can get this over with and we can all get back to our lives." Dean shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Valac shrugged easily. "Fine by me, I was happy enough where I was."

"Well, we’ll hurry up so you can get back to your maitre d-ing or whatever it is you do."

Val glanced at Sam again. "Does he really believe that’s how I survive?"

Sam shrugged. "He’s good at only seeing what he wants to. He thought I was happy at home for years."

"Hey! I see what’s real."

"What he wants to see, in other words."

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Dean glared and slid into the car, trying to ignore both of them. "You’re both so full of it."

"I only wish."

"I walked into that one," Dean sighed. "So if incubi and succubae are actually the same, the way you’ve been saying, does that mean that you actually like girls too?"

"Girls, boys, either and both."

"You mean you weren’t locked in a preference when you were locked in that form?"

"I think his only preference is for human," Dean muttered.

Ignoring Dean, Valac nodded at Sam. "It gave me preferences as well as parts of my personality, but parts of this form are still me."

"So the person who summoned you wanted you to be gay?" Sam frowned. "That doesn’t make any sense. Or was it actually a guy who summoned you?"

"Right on both counts," Valac beamed.

Dean made a strange noise, and when Sam turned to look at him, the older brother had paled. "You okay?" Sam asked, his frown deepening when Dean just gripped the wheel harder and stared straight ahead.

"Not that it mattered," Val continued as if he hadn’t noticed the reaction as well. "Dean caught me before I could do anything."

Dean glanced into the rearview, biting his lip when he met Val’s knowing gaze.

"So, if you’re in another room and asleep, how are we supposed to know when to come in?"

"Listen for the moans."

"Fuck," Dean groaned. "Where’s a nice, homicidal ghost or demon to kill me when I need one?"

"Well, you could always go back and flirt with her; I’m sure she’d be glad to send one after you."

He sighed heavily. "No, that’s okay. I think one demon at a time’s probably enough."

"And don’t worry, I’m sure if you interrupt the feeding, you’ll have a nicely homicidal demon on your hands."

"Yeah, and on that note, why didn’t you try harder to kill me? Not that I’m objecting to the results, but really, you didn’t put up much of a fight." Sam snorted softly, and Dean’s gaze cut to him briefly before returning to the mirror to meet Val’s.

"It was your cute ass and those fuck-me lips that suckered me in," Valac said blandly.

The car swerved to one side as Dean’s head whipped around to stare at the ex-demon, and Sam yelped. Dean hastily faced forward again, getting them back in their lane just in time to almost miss the turn to the motel. Once in the parking lot, he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed and hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel. "Very funny, Val."

"Aren’t I though?"

"I’ll go get another room," Sam said, getting out of the car and away from the two men.

Dean looked after his brother before turning in his seat to face Val. "Look, could you just stop? We need to concentrate on this demon without any distractions. I’m sure you can find another mouse to torment when we’re done."

"I’d say I was more the mouse in this whole little fiasco, or perhaps the cheese if you’re being analytical, and if you don’t care what I do, why do I bother you so much, Dean-o?"

"I really can’t deal with this right now." Dean got out of the car without looking back and headed for the room, assuming that Sam would get a connecting one.

"Not that you could to begin with," Valac sighed, climbing out of the back seat and stretching before walking over to his car and leaning against it.

Dean hesitated when he realized that Val wasn’t following him, and he turned around, the green eyes seeking and finding the darker green gaze that was fixed on him. He stood there, one hand on the door to the room, staring at Val, until Sam got back, dangling a key from his hand.

"Got it," the younger Winchester announced, tossing the key to the ex-demon and pretending not to notice anything. "Next door, with a connecting door, as ordered."

"Thanks." Valac grabbed a bag from the back seat of his car and slung it over his shoulder before walking over to the other room. "See you both whenever."

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked, looking from the now closed door to Dean, who was still standing outside their room.

Dean shook his head slowly. "No. No problem." He walked into the room and threw himself down on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Make sure the door’s unlocked so we can get in when we need to."

"Gotcha." Sam did just that and knocked on the other door. "Valac, unlock your side." A muffled answer and the click of the lock was all the answer he got. "Dean..." When the other man didn’t even look at him, he shook his head and booted up the laptop, wanting to do some more research.

~*~ 

"Well, it certainly sounds like something’s happening in there," Dean observed, eyeing the connecting door warily.

"Ya think?" Sam asked over the rising moans, tightening his grip on his bottle of holy water. "Ready?"

"Fuck no," Dean muttered. He saw his brother’s expression and forced a sickly smile. "Of course I am." He raised the shotgun loaded with rock salt and shoved the door open as he barreled through, only to stop in shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Dean stood aghast, staring at a naked Val, who was smirking at him from the bed.

"Just checking," Val chuckled, pushing up on his elbows. "Wouldn’t want me to start dying and the two of you not hear me."

"I think it’s safe to say we heard you," Sam sighed.

"Asshole!" Dean stomped back into the connecting room.

"That’s the other side," Val laughed as the door slammed shut between him and the brothers.

"I may kill him myself!" Dean groused.

"Not a bad idea since you were the one who suggested calling him."

"Well, better him exposed to the demon than some innocent person who managed to tick off the summoner."

"So what are we going to do about her anyway?"

"I don’t know," Dean admitted. "Just taking this one incubus away from her isn’t going to stop her from summoning another. We’re going to need to scare her into stopping, and I don’t know how."

Sam chuckled. "We could set Val loose on her."

"Somehow I doubt that would be a deterrent."

"Fine, we’ll set _you_ loose on her."

"Well, that might make _me_ run away. Maybe Val has some ideas on how to stop her from doing it again. They must have ways to let them ignore someone or we’d be knee-deep in demons."

Sam looked at him sharply. "The fact that you even think that many people would be summoning demons should frighten me."

Dean shrugged. "People aren’t very nice, and they always think it’s just sex, no big."

"They don’t notice the fact that people are dying?"

"By that time they’re usually half under the demon’s control and don’t care."

"Fucked up, man, totally fucked up."

"Tell me about it. People never believe the demons are real and dangerous until it’s too late."

Sam nodded at that, his expression growing closed. "Yeah, sad but true."

Dean winced. "Sorry." He briefly reached over to rest a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Sam gave a half-smile. "It’s okay; I think we both have a lot on our minds."

Dean sighed, then his head whipped around as he realized what he’d been hearing for several seconds. "Shit!"

"What—crap!" Sam leapt to his feet, grabbing for the holy water and rushing after Dean only to freeze at what he saw in the other room.

Dean was equally frozen, staring in shock at the bed. "Holy shit, two of him." And Dean wasn’t entirely sure which was the ex-demon and which was the very current demon.

"Jess?" Sam whispered brokenly before shaking himself out of his shock when he heard Dean’s comment. "It’s the one on top."

Dean’s eyes cut to his brother when he heard both remarks and realized what it meant. "I..." He let it go; this wasn’t the time to deal with his issues. He raised the gun, but he couldn’t get a shot that wouldn’t hit Val as well. "Can you get it away from him?" He gestured toward the bottle of holy water.

"Yeah." Sam nodded tightly, telling himself over and over it wasn’t Jess he was seeing as he sprayed holy water over both figures, making ‘Jess’ shriek and back away from the bed.

Dean immediately fired at the second Val, rock salt spreading and hitting it, making it scream again. Dean immediately fired again and cracked the gun open to reload. "Exorcism would be good right about now!"

The demon pulled itself together and advanced on Dean, smirking. "Oh, but why? You know you want this form, even if you fight the attraction."

Sam fumbled for the journal and began chanting in Latin, keeping his attention on the page and not what he would see if he looked up again.

Dean snorted. "A copy of a copy. Boring." He finished loading and fired again.

"Hey, I heard that," Valac groaned from the bed.

"It would be doing him a kindness if you let me finish him off," the demon rasped, contorting in pain as Sam continued to chant.

"Fuck you!" Dean maneuvered between the demon and Val on the bed, his eyes hard as he fired again.

"That is what you want, isn’t it?"

"When hell freezes over. I want nothing from you except your death."

Sam reached the last verse of the chant, and the demon howled, folding in on itself, then vanishing with a rush of imploding air.

"Always was a drama queen," Valac rasped.

Dean turned to stare at him. "You’re critiquing its performance?"

Valac gave a weak chuckle and collapsed back onto the bed.

"We need to go after Carol before she can summon another one."

"Speaking of which, you know any way to keep her from summoning anything else?" Dean asked, turning to look at Val.

"Kill her."

"That doesn’t get us thrown in jail for murder!"

"Fine, I’ll do it then."

"And that will get you thrown in jail," Sam commented.

"Something that doesn’t involve death or jail!" Dean growled.

"She’s weak now," Val conceded, "there is a binding you could do."

"What’s it called?" Sam asked, already heading back into the other room.

"Try looking for ‘incubus-summoner binding," Dean yelled after him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Val. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy, go and help your brother."

"Sam’s fine. And would probably rather be alone for a minute after seeing that thing look like Jess." Dean hesitated. "Who did you see?"

"Does it matter?" Valac sighed, rubbing at his face. "It wasn’t real."

"I... thought we were too late."

"Maybe it would have been better if you were."

"No! I... No. I don’t want you to die." Dean’s hand twitched slightly before he slowly moved it to cover Val’s briefly. "I really wouldn’t like that."

Valac looked down at their hands and sighed. "I’m fine, Dean; you don’t have to put on an act and pretend you were worried about me. I did what I was supposed to do; now I’ll leave—but would you mind if I take a shower first; being used makes me feel grungy."

"Actually, yeah, I would mind. The leaving part, not the shower. We need to talk about this, Val. Don’t make me chase you back to New York. Sam gets pissy when I make him go there."

"What’s there to talk about? I want you; you don’t want me even though you made me what I am. Go bind the bitch, Dean; I’m tired." Valac got out of bed and started to walk to the shower at that.

Dean stood up abruptly, catching hold of Val’s arm to swing him back around. Face to face, he leaned forward, tilting his face up to kiss Val. As kisses went, it wasn’t anything spectacular, awkward and short, but it _was_ a kiss.

Valac frowned and stepped back as far as Dean’s grip on his arm would allow. "I told you, I’m fine. Don’t fuck with me right now."

"No, I’m really not ready to deal with that." Dean smiled crookedly. "Look, I thought you were dead for a minute there, Val. Something like that tends to make a guy think more clearly."

"Good for you," Val sighed. "Can I go take a shower now, please?"

"Promise you’ll still be here when we get back."

"I’ll be here."

Dean smiled. "Good."

~*~ 

By the time Sam and Dean got back to the motel, Dean sporting a set of scratches down one cheek from the very irritable Ms. Jenkins, he was nervous but still determined to talk to Val. Inside the room he eyed the still open connecting door and squared his shoulders. "I need to talk to Val. Why don’t you go get some dinner or something?"

Sam’s eyebrows rose. "You sure about this?"

"No. But I’m sure I need to do something." Dean almost managed a smile. "But I need to talk to him about it before I talk to you, Bro."

"I can understand that. Want me to bring you back something?"

"Yeah, a burger and fries would be... no, actually pizza. That’s still good cold."

"Gotcha, and just put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out if things get hairy."

Dean winced. "I really don’t think that’s likely. Tonight." He smiled crookedly and moved toward the door to Val’s room. "See ya."

"Hey." Sam waited until Dean turned to look at him again. "Be careful."

"Always." Dean waited for the snort and grinned. "Well, I will be this time, although I think it’s kind of late for it."

Sam chuckled as well and raised his hand before heading out to get his meal, limping slightly.

Dean smiled quickly at the sight of the limp, took a deep breath and walked into the other room, his eyes going straight to Val. "You’re still here," he said with relief. "I wasn’t sure if you would be."

"I told you I would be," Valac commented, looking up from the book he’d been reading. "Plus I’m too tired to go anywhere right now."

"Oh." Dean sounded slightly disappointed. "So why do I get the feeling that now that I’m willing to talk about this, you aren’t?"

"How about because I don’t need your pity; does that work for a reason?"

"When have I ever offered you pity? I’m not a pitying kind of guy."

"Fine, then misplaced guilt. I didn’t die, and once I rest some, I’ll be fine."

"Guilt? _Me_?" Dean snickered. "Have you got the wrong guy. No, you almost died today, and I realized that... that I would miss you. That I don’t want you to die. Or leave. I like having you around." He smiled quickly. "And I like the way you look."

One dark eyebrow rose though Valac was watching Dean closely. "Shocking, considering you made me who I am."

"Yeah, I guess denying that’s kind of pointless, considering."

"Considering?"

Dean took the last few steps that brought him to the bed and sat down beside Val again, mirroring his position earlier. "Considering..." he repeated an instant before his lips touched Val’s.

Valac sighed before tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth, encouraging Dean to deepen the kiss without forcing him to do anything. Dean groaned softly and twisted so that he was stretched out on the bed beside Val. Once settled, he slid his tongue into Val’s mouth, exploring the heated flesh while his hand came to rest on Val’s hip.

Moving slowly, Val slid an arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer while he teased the tip of Dean’s tongue with his own, inviting it in deeper. Dean rolled with the movement, pressing his length to Val’s, and his hand slid down to cup Val’s ass, holding them together. His tongue slid along Val’s, tasting the faintly spicy flavor of him, and slipped deeper before retreating, teasing Val into following.

"Fuck," Valac murmured, dragging Dean closer, devouring his mouth while they moved together.

"Maybe. We’ll see how it goes. I’m not sure if I’m quite ready for that."

Val chuckled hoarsely. "At this point I’m willing to take anything I can get; fucking would be an extra."

Dean kissed him again, then sat up and peeled his t-shirt off before stretching out beside Val again.

"You know, if I’d have known this would happen, I would have almost died a year ago."

Dean shuddered and tightened his grip on Val. "I’d be perfectly happy if you never did that again."

"Aww, you do care after all." Valac chuckled and ran his hand down Dean’s back to his ass.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Dean shivered and pressed closer. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, I could blow you if you want."

Dean had to swallow hard before he could speak. "That sounds good," he managed to say throatily.

"Bet it tastes good too," Val purred, pushing Dean onto his back and moving to crouch over him, kissing his way down Dean’s chest.

"I, uh, wouldn’t know, but I think I might like to find out." Dean stared at Val, watching him move lower, and he felt himself harden at the sight.

"Glad to hear it." Val leaned up to kiss Dean again before sitting up and peeling off his own shirt.

"I want to touch you," Dean whispered, sitting up and reaching for Val.

"You think this is a problem?" Val laughed, his voice shaky, as he straddled Dean’s lap, rocking against him.

"Oh God, you feel good." Dean arched up under him, his hands running over Val. He paused at the flat chest, his fingers gently tugging at the sparse hair and stroking the flat nipples.

"I won’t bother saying I told you so," Val murmured, rocking against Dean and letting his hands roam over the hard, muscled body beneath him.

"I think you just did." Dean groaned and thrust upward, loving the sensation of hardness against him. "But this once I’ll let it go."

"Good idea." Val leaned in, biting at Dean’s throat, his fingers digging into the muscles of his back.

"I often have them. Keeping you alive was one of them. Why not show me why?" Dean suggested, gasping and letting his head fall back, shivering at the sensation of Val’s teeth.

"Lie back down and I will." Val waited until Dean did just that, then rose up to his knees and licked at his nipple before moving lower and nuzzling his crotch.

"Val!" Dean grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging in as the sensations grew. Valac smiled and continued what he was doing as he worked at the button to Dean’s jeans. Dean flexed his fingers, kneading the muscles, and he raised his hips once Val had the fly undone, helping him slide the jeans off.

"Oh, hell," Val groaned as he pushed aside Dean’s pants, grinning wickedly before diving in and sucking down the hard cock before him.

"Oh fuck, guys really are better at this," Dean gasped.

Valac chuckled and rubbed his hands over Dean’s hips as he licked and sucked at his cock. Writhing, Dean thrust upward, moaning when Val easily took him. Val hummed in response, digging his fingers into Dean’s hips as he urged him on.

"Oh God," Dean whimpered, "so damned good." He rocked back and forth, fucking Val’s mouth with Val’s eager consent. Val sucked harder, urging Dean to move as he swallowed, and moaning desperately, Dean surged upward, driving into Val’s throat. Val only sucked even harder, desperate to feel and taste Dean coming.

"Val!" Dean nearly screamed his name as he thrust upward, his entire body tensing and shuddering with pleasure as he came. Val shuddered as well as he swallowed down the hot liquid pulsing into his mouth.

Dean stared up at him, limp and relaxed with satiation. "Do it. Fuck me."

Val sat back on his heels, panting as he licked his lips. "Ask me again when you mean it, and I’ll be glad to," he whispered as he rubbed the bulge in his sweats.

"I do mean it," Dean protested, but he could see that Val wasn’t going to give in. "Fine," he grumbled. He pushed Val’s sweats down, freeing his erection, and he closed his fist around the hard cock, slowly starting to pump it.

Groaning, Valac dropped down on his hands and knees over Dean, his eyes closed as he rocked into the tight grip.

"Damn, you look hot like that," Dean breathed.

Val gave a breathless laugh. "Glad you think so."

"I want to see you come." Dean’s hand moved more rapidly, his other hand reaching for Val’s balls, rolling them in his palm.

Val moaned, leaning heavily on his hands as he rocked into Dean’s hand, drawing out the moment as long as possible before finally giving in and coming, his whole body shuddering.

Dean stared at him, then down at his hand, and he slowly raised it to his lips to take a tentative lick at his dripping palm. "Different," he decided.

"But not bad?" Val asked, panting and trying to smile.

"No, not bad. Good thing since I think I’ll be tasting a lot more of it." Dean tugged Val down to lie next to him, and he slid an arm and leg over Val, settling comfortably close.

"You think I’m complaining about this?" Val chuckled, squirming closer and smiling like a cat surrounded by bowls of cream.

"Glad to hear it. It would be too weird if you started avoiding me now that I’ve stopped running away."

Val shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you really wanted me."

"Oh please, you knew that a year ago. I was the one having some trouble with it."

"I knew it, but until you knew it, I wasn’t getting anything."

"Well, I know it now."

Val chuckled. "I knew you weren’t stupid."

"Sam might disagree with you on that." Dean tensed as he had a moment of weirdness when it hit him that he was lying naked in bed with another man after having sex with him, but he relaxed again, reminding himself that he intended to repeat the experience as often as he could.

"Well, common sense doesn’t equal IQ," Val murmured, stroking Dean’s back to calm him.

"I don’t think I want to discuss that," Dean chuckled. He was absently petting Val’s chest, his finger tracing aimless patterns. "So when do you have to get back?"

Valac shrugged bonelessly. "I don’t know; I should check my cell. Miranda’s probably pissed at me, not that I give a fuck right now."

"Miranda?" Dean frowned, knowing that he had no right to complain about anything Val’d done in the last year but still not liking it.

"She owns the car, and my clothes, and probably me when it comes down to it."

"Like hell she does!" Dean growled.

Val shrugged again. "It’s not so bad and a hell of a lot better than living on the street."

"Wasn’t. It _wasn’t_ so bad." Dean was still growling. "If you think I finally figured this out to start sharing you, you’re nuts!"

"And I’m supposed to survive how? You forget, Dean-o, technically, I don’t exist; it makes getting a job a bit difficult."

"Do you honestly think Sam and I have regular nine-to-five jobs as we’re driving around the country? Three can scam as well as two."

Valac went unnaturally still before chuckling. "You’re inviting me to run off with you?"

Dean half-shrugged without dislodging himself from his comfortable position. "Well, it’d be pretty hard to do this again if we’re on opposite sides of the continent."

"Plying me with offers of sex? I can live with that."

Dean snorted a laugh. "What a shock. But I guess if I ‘made’ you, it’s my duty to keep you out of trouble." He was still petting Val, making it clear that it was a duty he didn’t mind.

Val smiled and snuggled a bit closer, tightening his arms around Dean’s waist. "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that." He yawned then and let his eyes fall half-closed. "No, actually, you probably do."

"I guess I’ll have to make up for lost time." Dean looked up at Val, his eyes running over the stubbled jaw and messy dark hair to end at the sleepy green eyes, and he smiled slowly. "Oh damn."

"So, that mean I could get you to fuck me once we’ve recovered?"

"Oh, I think I could be convinced," Dean said, a surge of lust making him squirm.

Val chuckled and slid a hand down to Dean’s ass. "Why do I think that recovery period won’t be long?"

Dean grinned. "Why do I think you still have some of that sex demon stuff going for you?"

"It’s just natural sex appeal, no demonic powers any more, remember?"

"Well, then I definitely wouldn’t have survived you before." Dean pressed a kiss to Val’s shoulder.

"Not while I was bound, no, but if I wasn’t... I’d have been careful with you. As it is, I should be thankful you have good taste in men."

"Like the way you look, do you?" Dean chuckled. "Me too."

"Well, it’s a hell of a lot better than if you’d been secretly lusting after Groucho Marx."

"Yuck!" Dean punched him in the ribs. "That’s just disgusting!"

"Ow! No abusing the corporeal being!"

"Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me."

"What a shock." Dean slid downward, kissing a trail down Val’s chest until he reached the ‘injury’. He curled around Val, one knee nestled against the dark-haired man’s soft cock, and began licking and gently biting the spot he’d hit. Val groaned and arched up into the teasing touch, fingers curling through Dean’s hair and his legs spreading in invitation. Dean hesitated for only a moment before nibbling the length of Val’s pelvic bone, drawing closer to the twitching cock until he reached the base. He inhaled deeply, Val’s musk unfamiliar but not unpleasant, and he opened his mouth to drag his tongue along the length of the shaft.

"Oh fuck," Val groaned, trying to hold still instead of arching up toward the light pressure. "I’d say you don’t have to do that, but I’m not that altruistic."

"Good." Dean flicked his tongue over the tip, tasting him tentatively at first. Finding it no different from the come he’d licked off his own hand earlier, he closed his lips around the head and sucked.

"Dean," Val gasped, arching upward and winding his legs around Dean’s torso.

Dean raised his head to grin up at him. "I think I could get to like this." He sucked Val back into his mouth, taking him a little deeper this time so he could run his tongue along the ridge below the head.

"See, the brain just takes a while to catch up with what the libido knew all along." Val continued stroking his hands through the short, spiky hair.

Dean lightly dragged his teeth over Val in retaliation for the comment.

"Mmm, kinky, I can deal with that."

Dean chuckled around his mouthful and took Val a little deeper. He reached between the spread thighs to cup Val’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm.

Val whimpered, arching upward until his hips rose off the bed. "Fuck me," he rasped, his eyes flashing dark emerald as he tugged Dean upward.

"God yes. But I don’t want to hurt you, and I’m, uh, not really sure how to..." Dean swallowed hard, aware that he was starting to babble.

"The great Dean Winchester at a loss for words, I am impressed," Val chuckled. "And don’t worry, it’s easy—of course it would be easier if I was who I was before, but it’s nothing that lube can’t rectify."

"Lube. Right." Which meant touching Val’s ass. It was just another part of him, and one fairly important to having sex with him, so Dean could do this. He looked around. "So what do we use for lube?"

"There’s some in my bag." Val smirked at Dean’s double-take. "I’m like a Boy Scout, always prepared."

Dean’s eyes narrowed. "How fortunate for _me_."

"Just who do you think I brought it for? They do say hope springs eternal."

Smiling, Dean leaned down and kissed him. "I hope that’s not all that’s springing eternal."

"Considering where you just had your mouth, it’s already sprung."

"Maybe you should be the one fucking me... so I can learn how it’s done."

Val’s eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?"

"How many times am I going to have to ask you before you believe me?"

In a flash, Dean was flat on his back, pinned under Val’s weight with Val grinning down at him. "Only the once, Dean-o, only the once; now stay here." He kissed Dean hungrily and slid off the bed to dig through his bag.

"I don’t think I could go anywhere if I wanted to. Which I don’t." Dean watched Val, squirming on the bed as he unconsciously started stroking himself.

"Glad to hear it." Val grabbed the lube and half-leapt back onto the bed, licking Dean’s nipple and kissing his way up to his mouth while he stroked his hands over Dean’s chest and down to his hips.

"Yeah, I think I’m ready for the advanced lessons," Dean panted, his own hands running over Val’s back and ass.

Val purred in response, kissing Dean a final time before rocking back on his knees and flipping open the lube, squirting some in one palm and trailing his fingers through it before circling them around the tight entrance to Dean’s body.

Dean whimpered and squirmed, his legs spreading. "That feels... weird. Weird but good," he panted.

"Don’t worry, it’ll feel better," Val promised, pressing his finger inward, his whole body tightening at the feeling of Dean’s body slowly stretching to accept him.

"Ohhh fuck!" Dean squirmed and moaned again at the way that felt with Val’s finger inside him. His hands were on Val’s shoulders again, and they flexed restlessly as Val prepared him.

"Good?" Val asked, drawing his finger out and smiling when Dean moved with him.

"Don’t stop!"

"I’ll take that as a yes." Val leaned in to suck at Dean’s lower lip and added a second finger.

Dean whimpered into the kiss, writhing on the rumpled sheets, unable to remain still. "Oh God, I was an idiot!"

Val chuckled against Dean’s mouth and twisted his fingers, finding the bump of his prostate and rubbing against it. Dean nearly screamed as he arched off the bed, slamming his ass onto Val’s fingers.

"Do you want me, Dean-o?" Val purred, riding out the almost violent motions and sliding his hand down to rub his own erection.

"Fuck yes! Stop teasing and do it already!"

The needy noise that came in response to that was almost a growl, and Val’s eyes flashed again as he drew his hand back and pushed Dean’s legs back, opening him more as he settled his cock against Dean’s ass and slowly pressed inside.

Dean’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip at the brief pain that was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure. "Ohhhh... Val!" He forced himself to relax, gasping as Val slid deeper.

"I’m yours, Dean," Val whispered, rocking his hips slowly into the cradle of Dean’s body. "I have been since the day you created me."

"I’m glad," Dean panted, clinging to Val’s shoulders as he stared up into the dark green eyes. "Not going to waste any more time."

Val smiled and kissed Dean tenderly before biting at his lower lip as he began to move more forcefully, driving into Dean’s ass. Dean gasped and arched up under him, surging upward to meet Val’s thrusts. He moved jerkily at first until he caught Val’s rhythm, and then he moaned as their bodies slapped together.

"Yes, oh yes," Val gasped, sliding a hand between them to stroke Dean’s cock and moaning as he felt the strong thighs tighten around him.

"Feels so good," Dean rasped, clinging desperately to Val. He got a nod in response as Val continued to move, leaning his weight on one arm while continuing to pleasure both of them.

Dean cried out sharply when Val twisted his wrist on the next stroke, and suddenly he was jerking under Val as he came, his body clenching down hard. Val gasped at the sudden contractions around him and slammed harder into Dean, closing his eyes as power concentrated within him then spilled out as he came as well.

Lying under Val, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his eyes still closed, Dean murmured, "That felt rather more than human, Val. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hey, I’m just really good is all," Val chuckled.

"Mmm, so I can expect that every time?"

"I’ll do my best, and that’s pretty damn good." Val slowly relaxed, sliding Dean’s legs down his body as he collapsed half on top him, his hand slowly stroking Dean’s chest.

"Lucky me." Dean smiled languorously before raising his head just enough to kiss Val. "I’m not an idiot, you know, but you don’t feel evil, so I’m just going to enjoy it and not ask questions."

Val sighed. "When you banished Dantalion, we were still connected, and I think some of it stayed with me, replacing what he took from me."

"But you’re not bound or summoned, right? You’re not going to start killing anyone again."

"We just had sex, Dean," Val sighed again, rolling off him to stare at the ceiling. "Did I try to do anything to you?"

"If you were paying attention, you’d have noticed that it wasn’t a question. And I’m not running for the holy items." Dean turned onto his side to curl up against Val.

"I don’t know what I am now," Val said quietly, turning his head to look at Dean. "I’m more than I was after you bound me but less than I was before."

"So am I enough for you now?"

"You made me, Dean," Val rolled to his side to look fully at Dean. "Not just the exterior, but part of my personality at well; how could you be anything but exactly what I want?"

Dean smiled. "We won’t get into my issues. I’m just going to enjoy it. Us."

"A very good answer," Val murmured, stroking a hand down his side.

"Despite what Sam says, I have them sometimes." Dean made a soft sound of pleasure and pressed closer.

"And just what is Sam going to say about this?"

Dean groaned. "I expect a lot of teasing and eye rolling and demands not to do anything around him."

"And your father?"

"I... will worry about that when we find him again. It doesn’t look likely to happen any time soon."

Val stroked a hand over Dean’s back. "Cross that bridge when we come to it, eh?"

"Yeah. I don’t think he’s really going to understand why I didn’t kill you."

"I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t try to kill me himself."

"I’m sure between the two of us, we can stop that from happening." But Dean pressed closer as if to reassure himself that Val was safely beside him.

"Hrmmm, if I was a romantic man, I’d say that was a declaration of at least lust."

"Possessive lust. I’m not into sharing," Dean said, lazily petting Val’s stomach.

Val purred again and yawned as he rolled to his back and pulled Dean along with him. "Then I’d better take Miranda back her car and tell her I’m gone."

"And I’m going with you to make sure she doesn’t try to change your mind."

"She’ll probably try to get you to join in a threesome."

"I think you’re more than enough for me."

"Dean-o, you ain’t seen nothing yet," Val smirked.

"Lucky me." Dean grinned right back at him.

"Lucky both of us." Val glanced toward the connecting doors. "And your brother’s back."

"Oh shit, I didn’t put a ‘do not disturb’ sign up. He’s likely to walk in here."

"Sammy seemed smart; I doubt that’s going to happen."

"Hope not. I’d rather tell him about this than show him. Though he seemed to figure it out before I did."

"I’m going to edit any comments I might have made in light of the fact that I have no desire to get you out of my bed when I’ve so recently gotten you into it."

Dean snickered. "Smart guy. But I’m pretty comfortable where I am, so I think I’ll stay for a while. And if necessary, I think I have a few ways to shut you up now."

"I always had a way, but now I have a better one."

"I think I’m going to enjoy the new way much better."

"Took you long enough to admit it!"

"You wouldn’t appreciate me if I was too easy." Dean hid his grin against Val’s shoulder.

"Try it so I can find out!"

Dean lost the battle against his laughter. When he could speak again, he said, "I promise not to start denying it again, so it should be easier from now on."

Val sighed theatrically. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"It should. Or I could find someone who appreciates me more." Dean smirked up at him.

"Good luck with that."

"You saying that no one could appreciate me more than you?" Dean sounded pleased by the thought.

"Possibly, but do you really want a puppy?"

"No, and I don’t want you to pee on my foot either."

Valac sighed dramatically. "You’re so vanilla."

"Deal with it. The only water sports I like involve a swimming pool or ocean. But outside of that, I’m willing to experiment." Dean lazily stroked a hand from Val’s shoulder down to a hip, where he let it rest. "And explore."

"Mmm, good," Valac purred stretching under Dean’s caress, "because I’m really looking forward to having you fuck me sometime—preferably soon."

"Keep moving and making noises like that and it’s going to be _very_ soon," Den rasped.

"Three times in half an hour?" Valac laughed, though he kept rubbing against Dean, "I _am_ a miracle worker."

"Hey, I’m trying to make up for lost time here. Though I’ll admit you do seem to inspire me more than most."

"That’s because I’m your fantasy, and while I love the idea, I’m starving here, so we may have to call in for food."

"Actually, Sam was going to bring back pizza, so all we need is clothes to go to the other room. We’re not flashing my brother."

"Or you could go and get it, and I could relax here," Valac offered selflessly.

Dean kissed him. "I know you’re just being lazy, but thanks anyway. I should talk to Sam, so I’ll be a few minutes." He sat up, looking around for his jeans.

"I am not being lazy; I had some of my life essence sucked away then engaged in vigorous bouts of sex; that would tire anyone out," Valac protested, even though he was laughing as he did. "And I think they’re behind the table over there."

"How the hell did they get... Never mind." Dean grinned as he pulled the jeans on without bothering to try to find his boxers. "You rest your poor, tired body, and I’ll go talk to my brother and bring back sustenance."

"And save me some pepperoni!"

"Don’t worry," Dean tossed over his shoulder as he opened the connecting door, "I wouldn’t dream of denying you your meat."

"That I so did not need to hear," Sam groaned before laughing as a pillow hit Dean in the back of his head.

Dean smiled sheepishly at his brother. "I guess you can tell we worked things out."

"Really? I think the pictures rattling on the walls told me that."

"Um, yeah." Dean flushed and looked away from Sam’s knowing grin. "Val’s, uh, going to be sticking around. We’ll have to swing by New York to get his stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Dean asked, suddenly worried about Sam’s reaction to all of this. He hadn’t considered what his brother might think about him having a former demon as a lover when Sam’s fiancee had recently been killed by a demon.

Sam was silent for a moment. "No," he finally said. "It’s not a problem. He did almost die to help us, and he is your dream man." He grinned wickedly at the last.

Dean groaned. "I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

Sam snickered. "What do you think?"

"I should have let the demon kill _me_."

"Ahh, but it didn’t want you, did it?"

" _Any_ demon." Dean groaned and grabbed one of the pizza boxes. "I’d better get this back to Val. He’s still feeling the effects of being drained."

Sam opened his mouth, then shut it and shook his head. "Too easy, much, much too easy."

"Oh thank God," Dean breathed, having realized what he’d said as soon as the words left his lips. "Get some sleep. We’ll probably be heading out tomorrow."

"I get to drive, right?"

"Like hell!"

"So you’re letting him drive himself back all alone?"

Dean had forgotten Val had his car, and he was left staring at Sam. "Um, no. I guess you’ll have to drive after all.

Sam chuckled. "Told you; now go feed each other, and try to keep the noise down."

"Um yeah, right." Blushing faintly at the idea of his brother hearing all the noise Val drew from him, Dean made his escape with one of the pizzas, shutting the door on Sam’s laughter.

"You have the food?" Val muttered drowsily from the pile of blankets and pillows he’d buried himself in.

"I come bearing pizza." Dean set the box on the nightstand and took his jeans back off before climbing in next to Valac. "I’d hate to have you die of starvation now."

Val sat up somewhat at that, though he remained huddled in his cocoon of blankets. "Good boy; I’ll give you a cookie later for that."

"Why do I have a feeling that a cookie’s not exactly what you have in mind?" Dean moved closer, wrapping his arms around Val. "And are you all right? This is the first time I’ve ever seen you bundled up. Usually you’re skimming the bounds of public decency laws."

Val shrugged and smiled. "Just cold; this is nothing compared to when you changed me."

Dean rubbed Val’s back briskly. "What else did I do to you? Or rather, what reaction did you have that I never realized?" he sighed.

"Not important," Valac shrugged, grabbing for the pizza box and dragging it closer so that he could get a slice.

"In other words, pretty bad or at least uncomfortable, but you’re not going to tell me. I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you."

"Hrmmm, I’ll have to remember this guilt thing," Val chuckled, biting into his slice of pizza and sighing with pleasure.

"Planning to use and abuse me? Could be fun," Dean decided, stealing a piece of pepperoni off Val’s pizza.

"And it’ll start by me smacking you for stealing my food!"

Dean reached into the box for another slice and held it up. "Want to steal some of mine?"

Val smiled evilly, and his eyes flashed emerald. "I’d rather you owe me."

Dean swallowed hard. "I think I like the sound of that. And I probably shouldn’t, considering your expression, but..." He trailed off with a shiver of pure arousal.

"But you do anyway," Valac grinned before turning his attention back to his pizza.

"Yeah." Dean watched him eat, the green eyes unfocused as he considered everything that had happened that day. "I have a feeling there’s not much you could do that I wouldn’t like," he finally said before taking a bite of the pizza still in his hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"I’m going to be making up for the last year for a long time, aren’t I?"

Valac only smiled.

"I guess it’s a good thing that I like the sound of that too."

"I’m very glad to hear that because I’m really looking forward to having you in me sometime tonight."

"I’m just waiting for you to warm up and fill up so you can enjoy it too."

"Awww, what a gentleman."

"That’s me. But I draw the line at carrying you up any staircase."

Val snorted and reached for another piece of pizza. "That’s fine; I don’t really want to wear an antebellum gown. But you could have gotten us something to drink, you know."

"But the green would match your eyes so beautifully," Dean snickered, which turned into outright laughter at the look Val gave him. "And I’ll just go get some sodas from the machine down the hall. Be right back." He slid out of the bed, pulling the covers back up to keep Val warm and stole another slice of pepperoni before moving to the door.

Val snorted out a laugh. "Just don’t get into any trouble out there," he called before relaxing back against the pillows and falling into a light doze the moment he did so.

When Dean returned with several drinks a few minutes later, he wasn’t surprised to find Val asleep. He quietly set the cans on the table next to the pizza box and just stood there watching Val sleep. The dark hair was tousled, what little of it showed beneath the covers that were pulled up around the ex-demon’s ears, and relaxed in sleep, Valac’s face showed his weariness in the shadows beneath his eyes, shadows that hadn’t been there that morning.

Dean realized that he’d nearly lost Val that day without ever having had him, and he cursed himself for his previous willful blindness. Only luck had saved them, and he promised himself that he’d make it up to Val. He undressed and slid under the covers next to Valac, grinning when the other man gravitated toward his warmth, murmuring softly.

"So you’re a cuddler, are you?" Dean chuckled quietly. Val just moved closer until they were plastered back to front, his arm wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. Dean raised one arm to cover Val’s, clasping his hand with their fingers interlinked. "Good." Valac murmured something unintelligible and twitched before falling into a deeper sleep, holding tightly to Dean’s waist.

"I’m really glad you waited for me."

~*~ 

The next thing Dean knew was the sound of pounding on the connecting door and Sam’s voice yelling through it. "Come on, you two, come up for air already! It’s almost ten!"

"Does your brother do this often?" Val groaned, trying to pull a pillow over his head to block out the noise.

"No, not since Christmas morning when he was about five." Dean glared at the door. "Fuck off, Sam!" he yelled.

"You said you wanted to get on the road today," Sam growled through the door.

"It’s still morning! There are plenty of hours left in the day without you waking us up!"

"Checkout time is eleven..."

"Fine, fine, we’re up!" Dean grumbled as he fumbled around for his jeans and pulled them on, though he didn’t bother to fasten them, before stumbling over to the door and flinging it open to glare at his brother. "You’d damn well better have coffee!"

"Do I look like a maid?"

"Put on an apron and I’ll let you know," Valac called from where he was still lying in bed.

"Hey, don’t get kinky on me there. This is my brother!"

"Pity," Val murmured, stretching as he climbed out of bed.

"Val!" Dean yelped and grabbed the bedspread, throwing it over him. "Clothes!"

"You don’t need to smother me!" Val protested, much to Sam’s amusement.

"And you don’t need to prance around naked in front of my brother! In front of anyone but me for that matter!"

"I hate to tell you this, Dean-o, but I think Sam has seen a naked man before."

"Not one who’s my lover," Dean growled.

"Oh." Valac grinned at that and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

"Do you want me to close the door again?" Sam groaned.

"Yes! No, not if we have to check out by eleven," Dean reluctantly corrected himself without moving out of Val’s arms. "But give us about half an hour. I need a shower and some coffee."

"Same here, though I’ll take them in the opposite order so I don’t distract Dean," Valac laughed.

"Now where’s the fun in that?" Dean grumbled.

Val’s gaze turned to one of pure sensuality. "When I have you in the shower, I want much more than an hour to play with you," he purred.

Dean swallowed hard, not even noticing when Sam hastily shut the door between their rooms. "I guess that’ll have to wait for tonight, then."

Val nodded and made a shooing motion toward the bathroom. "Exactly, now go and shower like a good little boy, and I’m going to get that coffee."

"I have _never_ been a good little boy," Dean retorted with a jaundiced glance and a swat at Val’s ass before padding toward the bathroom.

"Compared to me, you were," Val murmured before pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and knocking on the connecting door. "Mind if I come in?"

Sam opened the door and stepped back, eyeing the ex-demon warily. "I guess you’re going to be sticking around?"

Valac nodded as he walked into the room and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Unless you have a problem with it and until Dean sees another pretty face he likes better."

Sam sighed. "I won’t lie. I’d be a hell of a lot happier if you were anyone else, preferably someone who didn’t start out as a demon. But that tells me that Dean’s already in deep or you wouldn’t be alive for us to be having this conversation." He looked up, meeting Valac’s gaze directly. "But if you hurt him, I’ll hunt you down and make you wish you’d never met him."

"Dean’s lucky," Val commented as he looked down into his coffee.

Sam shrugged. "He’s my brother."

"I repeat; he’s lucky."

"Yeah, well, he’s decided he wants you, so don’t make him regret it."

Valac smiled. "If I do, you have my permission to cut my throat."

Sam eyed him with interest over his own cup of coffee. "You really do care about him, don’t you?"

"Much to my embarrassment, I do," Val sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking over at Sam. "It’s not something I ever planned on."

Looking amused, Sam eyed him. "No, I suppose that’s not normal operating procedure for an incubus." He shook his head. "Only Dean could make a freaking sex demon fall for him."

Val shrugged. "He did make me, in a sense, and playing hard to get didn’t help matters."

"I don’t think it can actually be called playing when he had no clue what was going on. In case you haven’t noticed, Dean’s been pretty exclusively a ladies’ man."

"Except for in his subconscious or I’d have a lot more curves than I do."

"So you really are his deepest fantasy? And you’ve been human for more than a year? Wow, talk about sublimating!"

"Talk to Dean, not me. I was ready to go for it within five minutes of the change; he was the hold-out."

"Yeah, that’s what I meant. He really didn’t have a clue." Sam shook his head. "I can’t begrudge him some happiness though."

"Glad to hear it; and just so you know, if I knew who it was that killed your mother and girlfriend, I’d tell you."

Sam froze, not even breathing for a long moment before he slowly let the air out in a long, quiet sigh. He hadn’t even realized, at least not consciously, that that was part of what was bothering him, but the pure relief that filled him at Valac’s words made it obvious. "I’m glad you don’t know," he said quietly.

"I wish I did; it might make things a little easier for all of you."

"It’s better that you have nothing to do with it. Easier, you know?" Sam offered a pained smile.

"Yeah, I understand. It’s got to be hard enough dealing with me without adding that on to it."

Sam took another mouthful of his coffee to give himself time to think. "You’re... not what I expected."

"Okay, I have to ask; what did you expect?"

"Someone a lot more demonic and a lot less sappy about Dean."

Valac shrugged and sipped at his coffee. "I am what he made me for the most part; this is nothing like I was before, and while the conscience he gave me makes me feel guilty about it now, I certainly didn’t then."

"So you really aren’t who or what you were before." Sam eyed him contemplatively. "So how does that work? Is the original you crammed in there under a mask, so to speak? Should I be worrying about you breaking free and reverting to what you used to be?"

"I don’t know," Valac admitted. "It’s never happened before, any of this."

"That’s not a particularly comforting reply."

"But it’s honest; don’t I get points for that?"

"Sure, right up to when you turn into a life-sucking demon and kill my brother!"

Val sighed and set his mug down. "Unless someone reconnects me to my power then binds me and orders me to do that, it won’t happen." He paused and looked at Sam. "Would you rather I leave now and avoid the possibility?"

"It doesn’t really matter what I want," Sam replied, not answering the question. " _Dean_ wants you here. Just... try to give a little warning if you feel yourself slipping back to the old ways. ‘Cause I don’t think he’d believe it until long after it was too late."

"Then I’ll trust you to keep him safe for me—and from me if it comes down to it."

Sam nodded slowly. "Count on it." He stared into the dregs of his coffee, then looked up again. "And make sure I won’t ever have to." He smiled faintly.

Val nodded. "I’ll do everything in my power."

"Good. You can start by getting Dean out of the shower. That ought to take supernatural powers," Sam said wryly.

"That I can do." Val grinned evilly, walked into the other room, pausing only a moment to admire Dean’s outline through the shower curtain, and flushed the toilet.

Dean’s scream echoed off the tiles as he leaped out of the shower, slipping and nearly falling as the towel on the floor skidded when he landed. "What the—" The green eyes narrowed on Val with the intensity of lasers, and he snarled, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Sam wanted you out of the shower," Val replied with a remarkably straight face.

"So you decided to freeze me to death? Just remember that if things shrivel up, you’re not getting any!" Dean growled. He glared from Val to Sam, who was leaning on the doorjamb between the two rooms, laughing his ass off.

"I somehow think they’ll make another appearance before tonight; now go get dressed and get your coffee so I can get cleaned up."

"Geez, you’d think I could avoid the nagging by being involved with another guy," Dean grumbled, but his eyes were warm with amusement as he briskly toweled himself off before padding back into the bedroom. He paused to push Sam out of the doorway and shut the door in his face, then rummaged through his bag for something clean.

"Poor baby," Val called, tossing his clothes out of the bathroom and stepping into the shower himself after being careful to lock the door behind him.

Dean eyed the bathroom door with a grin, debating whether it would be worth it to spring the lock and retaliate. "Nah," he murmured finally, shaking his head. "Not when he’s expecting it." Dressed, he went to the connecting door and through to Sam’s room where he could smell coffee. Helping himself to a cup, he watched his brother.

"We okay?"

Sam nodded as he closed his laptop and packed it away in its case. "Yeah, we’re cool. You good?"

Dean couldn’t have stopped his smile if he’d wanted to. "Better than good."

"Glad to hear it; just be careful, all right?"

Nodding, Dean briefly considered telling Sam that Valac had regained some of his powers, but he knew how his brother would react, and he dismissed the idea. "Always," he said simply.

Sam grinned. "Which means using protection!"

Dean grabbed for Sam, trying to get him in a headlock.

"Hey! I’m just looking out for your safety!" Sam laughed, twisting around and wrestling Dean to the ground.

"Ha!" Dean flipped them over and tried to pin Sam, but both of them were laughing too hard to get very far. "You’re just being a nosy kid brother!"

"Who’s having a blast laughing at you for your budding romance." Sam wiggled enough to give Dean a noogie.

Dean blew a raspberry as he twisted free and tackled Sam again.

"Mmm, kinky, I like it," Val laughed from the doorway to the other room.

Both Winchesters stopped and stared up at him. "You can just forget any fantasies you have about brothers right now," Dean said warningly, although he was laughing, not really worried.

"Well shit, there goes my nefarious plan."

Sam shook his head and rolled to his feet. "He’s all yours, Dean."

Still sitting on the floor, Dean smiled slowly as he dragged his gaze up the length of Val’s body until he was staring into the eyes that were a slightly darker green than his own. "Yeah, he is." His tone practically dripped satisfaction.

Val took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. "You’re sure we have to leave now?"

Sam shrugged. "Unless we want to stay an extra day."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said, still staring up at Val.

"As good as that sounds, I’d really rather break my ties with Miranda," Val sighed.

"Very good point," Dean growled, pushing to his feet so he could pull Val to him for a possessive kiss. "She’ll have to find a new toy."

"Dean doesn’t play well with others," Sam chuckled.

"Oh, I don’t know about that," Val grinned, "he plays pretty well with—"

"TMI!"

Dean snickered at his brother’s appalled expression. "Don’t worry; I’m not planning to share in any way." He turned so he was standing next to Valac, one arm casually slung around his waist. "So now that we’re all ready, let’s go get something to eat and hit the road. I want to be done with this Miranda," he sneered the name, "as soon as possible."

Val grinned and leaned over to nuzzle Dean’s throat. "I love it when you get all possessive on me."

Managing a wry smile, Dean admitted, "That’s probably a good thing since I have a feeling it’s going to happen a lot."

Sam groaned. "I am _so_ looking forward to this."

"What, leaving?" Val asked, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Great, you’re going to drive me nuts, aren’t you?"

"Yup," Dean said cheerfully. "It’s an added benefit."

"Remind me to buy earplugs for when we’re all in the same car, would you?"

"Oh yeah, this is going to be really good," Dean practically chortled. But for the moment, they needed to get going if they were going to make the check out time, and he did a quick scan of the rooms to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything.

"I think that’s everything," he said, grabbing his pack.

"So, food and I’ll give Sam directions, then we’re out of here." Valac looked around the dingy rooms, then over at the brothers.

"Definitely food. I’m hungry enough to eat a horse," Dean agreed, opening the door and stepping out into the hall, followed by the other two. "You can give directions over breakfast, though I’m pretty sure that it’s hard to miss Manhattan."

"True, it’s where you go when you get in Manhattan that’s the tricky part."

"Smart ass." Dean ignored Sam snickering behind him. "He can follow us, you know. And we do have cell phones."

Val glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "Do you want directions?"

"Hell yeah! I’ve seen New York drivers before. I want a damned homing signal!"

Dean shook his head. "Wuss!"

"Well, I could ride with Sam, and you could take your chances finding Miranda’s place," Val offered teasingly as they walked outside and he threw his bag in the trunk of the Mercedes.

"No!" Dean moved closer to Val, his eyes narrowing. "You’re stuck with me now, bud, so get used to it."

"Oh damn, I hate that idea," Val deadpanned.

Sam groaned. "I think I’m going to be sick."

Dean glared over his shoulder. "You can buy breakfast."

~*~ 

"So," Valac began once they were done eating and on the road, Dean lounging in the passenger seat of the Mercedes while he drove.

"A needle pulling thread," Dean sang before chuckling at the look Val gave him. "Sorry. My mother used to sing that to me when I was a kid. Anyway, what did you want to say?"

Val shook his head and glanced over Dean. "So what are we doing after Manhattan?"

"Sam and I still need to find our dad, and along the way we deal with demons, ghosts and the like that are killing people. Your firsthand knowledge could be helpful with that."

"So I get to be a human Google?"

"With the safe surfing turned off."

Val’s grin turned evil, "Now you’re talking."

Dean smirked back at him. "How good’s your concentration, Val? Can you keep us on the road and out of the ditch if I lean over and blow you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to find out." Dean unfastened his seat belt and twisted around on the seat. He lowered his head to Val’s lap, his cheek on the ex-demon’s thigh while he unzipped the jeans and freed the growing cock.

"Quick learner," Val murmured, taking one hand off the wheel to stroke the back of Dean’s head, his fingers sliding through the short strands.

"Inspired." Dean grinned up at him briefly before closing his lips over Val and sucking gently.

"You hear me complaining?"

Dean just hummed around the now rigid shaft and licked Val like a lollipop.

"That feels great," Val sighed, watching the road through half-lidded eyes, arching up off the seat into Dean’s mouth. Dean hummed again, suckling harder, and reached into the open fly of Val’s jeans to rub his fingertips over Val’s balls.

"And I really can’t wait until you fuck me."

Dean raised his head. "That can be our celebration after ridding you of Miranda."

"Now promise me you’ll be nice," Val chuckled, tracing his thumb around Dean’s mouth. "She was good to me."

"Like hell I will!" Dean growled.

"Dean-o..." Val warned.

"You’re _mine_."

"I’m not arguing that fact."

"Well, she’d better not either."

"Or what? And may I remind you you were sucking my cock?"

Dean ignored the question, instead lowering his head again and taking Val back into his mouth. Val groaned quietly and tightened his hand on the back of Dean’s head, urging him on.

"Watch the road," Dean murmured as he raised his head briefly before taking Val deep again.

"Rather watch you."

"Then pull over! I want to do this a lot more before we both die!"

"We aren’t going to die," Val chuckled. "I can keep an eye on the road and on you at the same time."

"Oh good." Dean’s head bobbed up and down, and his tongue swirled around Val’s cock in his mouth, teasing the sensitive flesh.

Val groaned again and circled his hips slowly as Dean moved up and down over his cock.

Dean decided he really liked this and especially liked knowing he was causing those hot moans. He sucked harder, wanting to bring Val off.

"Dean..." Val groaned, letting go of Dean’s head to grab his hand and drag it back to his balls. Dean curved his palm under the heavy sac, rolling the balls in his hand while continuing to suck Val off.

Val groaned again and twisted almost violently in the seat as he came, bucking up into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed and kept sucking until Val shivered under him and moaned.

"Yeah, I like that," Dean said smugly, licking his lips as he sat up again.

"Not saying I told you so."

"Of course you aren’t. But in this case, you’re allowed."

"Good answer." Val glanced to the side at the bulge straining Dean’s jeans. "You know, you could jack off."

Dean’s eyelids drooped over darkened green eyes, and he twisted so he was sitting at an angle in the seat, back braced against the door as he reached down to unbutton the fly of his jeans. "Want to watch me, huh?" He slowly stroked a hand over his freed cock, groaning.

"Yup," Val drawled, leaning one arm on the window and tilting his head to the side.

"I can live with that." Dean pushed his jeans down slightly and shoved his boxer briefs down, hooking them under his balls, framing himself for Val’s view. He gasped softly as he stroked himself, hips arching off the seat.

"Fucking gorgeous," Val murmured, glancing back at the road when Sam honked from behind them.

"I wish it was your hands on me, your hand making me squirm and beg to be fucked," Dean panted, his hand moving more rapidly.

Valac cursed in a dead language and reached over, covering Dean’s hand with his and stroking him faster.

"Oh fuck yeah," Dean whimpered, thrusting up into their joined hands.

"Tonight," Val rasped, cutting his eyes to the side and tightening his hand around the hot flesh beneath it.

Dean could only nod as his hips rose and he came hard, groaning harshly.

"Oh yeah," Val whispered, dragging his fingers through the blood-warm liquid and bringing them up to his mouth.

Dean gasped as he watched and lunged across the seat to kiss Val deeply, for the moment not caring if they drove right off the road.

Groaning, Val returned the kiss before chuckling when Dean’s cell phone rang. "Better get that."

Dean sat back in his seat and answered without looking at the display. "What’s up, Sam?"

"Your insurance rates if you crash because you can’t keep it in your pants."

"I’m not driving. And it’s Val’s car," Dean pointed out.

"Fine then, how about if I crash because I get sick!"

"Oh fine, we’ll be good till tonight. Happy now?" Dean rolled his eyes at Val.

"Good? You? Never."

"Hey, what about me?" Val protested.

"What about you?" Dean asked, his eyes raking over Val’s flushed face and down to his still unfastened jeans.

"I’m never good either."

"That’s when you’re at your best," Dean purred, ignoring the gagging noises from the phone.

"Of course I am, baby," Val purred.

"I’m _really_ going to be sick!" Sam yelled.

"I’m not riding in that car later!"

"This one’s not in your name, huh?"

Val snorted at the idea

"Too bad. It’s a sweet ride. Then again, this way Sam can drive while we make out in the back seat."

"In your dreams!" Sam howled before hanging up.

"I don’t think Sam liked that idea," Dean snickered.

"Ya sure about that?" Val snorted, finally tucking himself back into his pants.

"About as much as your Miranda will like you smelling like me." Dean smiled smugly.

Val snickered. "You don’t know Miranda."

"And I’m not going to!" Dean growled. "And I’m sticking to you like glue."

"Mmm, I like this possessive side of you."

"Good thing ‘cause I don’t think it’s going away any time soon."

"Your brother’s going to get tired of getting sick," Val chuckled.

"I’ll buy him some Pepto." Dean grinned. "Hey, weren’t you supposed to... Shit!!" He yelped when Val made the turn at the last minute and without slowing down in the slightest.

"Yes?"

"You have brakes and a turn signal for a reason, you know!"

Val pouted. "Does this mean I don’t get to drive your car?"

"Well, we’ll probably be safer in mine since I don’t think it’s capable of breaking the sound barrier. But yeah, I usually prefer to drive. Got a problem with that?"

"With you driving? Nope; in fact, I’m looking forward to it."

"I’m going to have to work on my concentration too, huh? Sounds good to me, though Sam may have a problem with it," Dean chuckled.

"I’ll behave for Sam’s sake," Val promised, looking totally sincere as he said it.

"How ‘bout misbehaving for mine instead?"

"I’m always ready to do that."

"I’m really glad I finally figured this out." Dean reached across, curling a hand around the nape of Val’s neck. "Sorry it took me so long." Although he thought it was probably best that this hadn’t happened when his dad was around.

Val shrugged and rubbed his head against Dean’s hand. "Not a problem; you weren’t ready to face that part of yourself."

"No," Dean admitted, lightly combing his fingers through Val’s hair. "Or we wouldn’t have this Miranda issue."

"Hey, a guy has to live, and it was better than the trying to do it on the street."

"There are lots of ways to make a buck that don’t involve sex, Val," Dean pointed out. "But it doesn’t matter now. We’ll all find a way to keep ourselves fed."

"Credit card scams? Now there’s a legal trade."

"It doesn’t lead to me having to kill some woman," Dean pointed out.

"You wouldn’t kill an innocent, and you know it."

"Fine, I’ll just lock her in a closet. And fuck you against the door so she can hear what she can’t have."

Val chuckled. "That might just kill her."

Dean just smiled.

"Which was your plan all along."

"Damn right! Anyone who knows what you look like naked deserves to die."

"Even you?"

"Nope, I’m the only one who’s allowed."

"Hrmmm, so I guess I’d better cancel that spread in Playgirl..."

"We can have a private photo shoot if you feel the need to bare all."

"Would you like that? Taking pictures of me while I play with myself?"

Dean let out a harsh moan.

Val grinned. "Like that idea, do you?"

"I’d call you a tease except that I know you come through. We’ll make sure to get a separate room for Sam tonight."

"We’d better make it in another building from Sam."

"I think he’d appreciate that," Dean chuckled. "He doesn’t seem too interested in the new developments in my life."

"Oh, I think he’s more interested than you know—or maybe the word is concerned."

"Oh, concerned is a good place to start," Dean admitted with a sigh, slumping in his seat. "There’s that whole former demon issue that he really has some problems with."

"I can’t blame him; we did talk about it some though, which is good."

Surprised, although he probably shouldn’t have been, Dean thought about it for a moment. Clearly, both Val and Sam had survived the discussion, so he decided that he was better off ignoring it. "Glad to hear you two are getting to know each other," he said simply. "Maybe I’ll sic him on Miranda then."

"I don’t think he has as much of a stake in ‘getting’ her as you do."

Dean growled again. "She just needs to realize that she doesn’t get you anymore."

"I think she’ll get the picture without you waving a gun or knife in her face."

"Naw, I won’t do that. I figure kissing you and having my hands on you will get the point across."

"She knows I like boys too—more than knows in fact."

After the moment that it took to digest that statement, Dean snarled, "Well, she’s not going to watch _us_!"

Val snickered. "I didn’t think you were going to let her!"

"Good to know you’re not just a pretty face."

"Aww, he loves me for my brains."

"Naw, I’m much more superficial than that. I’m after your ass."

"Well, it is a gorgeous one."

"Much as I would love to deflate that ego of yours, I can’t argue with that," Dean said ruefully.

Val snickered. "I should really look up that actor and thank him for being so hot."

Dean snorted. "Let’s not freak out the nice actor. You can just thank me for having such good taste even when repressed."

"Thank you for having such good taste even when repressed," Val parroted back.

"Asshole," Dean laughed. "I only wish you followed my every order. Of course, I might die from the shock if you did."

"You’d be bored in a day if I did that."

"True," Dean admitted. "I guess it’s a good thing it’s never going to happen."

"Of course it might be fun to do it to watch your expression..."

"On second thought, maybe I’ll bunk down with Sam tonight!"

"Oh really?"

Dean gave him a challenging stare before sighing. "No, of course not. I have a feeling you have a lot more to show me."

Val grinned evilly. "Dean-o, you ain’t seen nuthin’ yet."

Dean returned the grin. "I’m looking forward to it."

~*~ 

"You sure you don’t want to stay down here?" Val asked, glancing around the apartment building’s luxurious lobby, then at Sam and Dean. "I’m sure Charlie would get you something to drink." The doorman nodded at that.

"Give it up, Val," Dean growled. "There’s no way in hell you’re going up there without me."

"I’ll wait right here," Sam said hastily.

"Just trying to prevent bloodshed!"

"And I’m just trying to prevent poaching," Dean retorted, ignoring the increasingly alarmed expression on the doorman’s face. "So after you." He gestured toward the elevator.

"You know," Val said wryly, "I was around when they were feeding Christians to lions, and this must have been a lot like how they felt."

"I’ll be happy to eat you later if it’ll make you feel more at home," Dean retorted.

"I keep telling you, I’d rather have you fuck me," Val sighed, shaking his head but smiling slightly as they entered the elevator.

"I’m planning to do that too." Dean moved closer and slid a proprietary arm around Val’s waist.

"Good, just so you remember that." After pushing the penthouse button, Val slid a hand into Dean’s back pocket and squeezed his ass.

"Like I’d forget," Dean snorted, finally smiling again. "We just need to take care of this, and then we’re going to go wild and check into someplace for _two_ days and not get out of bed."

"Does Sam know this?" The elevator stopped and the doors rolled open to a gleaming white marble hallway.

"Not yet. But it’s not like we have any new leads about Dad or we have to be somewhere at a certain time," Dean shrugged. "I’ll tell him it’s this or the two of us in the back seat."

Val chuckled. "You say that, he’ll buy us the room." They reached the door, and Val slid the key into the lock, opening it and the door and stepping inside. Dean stayed close beside him, making sure that it was clear they were together.

"Miranda?"

"Finally made it back, did you?" A smiling redhead in a low-cut designer blouse and slim-fitting yoga pants walked around the corner to the foyer, pausing when she saw an unexpected guest. "And you brought a friend."

"More than a friend," Val said quietly. "Miranda, this is Dean."

Dean managed a polite smile, although his fingers were digging into Val’s hip.

"Dean..." Miranda prowled closer, studying the two men, a knowing glint in her blue eyes. "I’ve heard about you."

"Yeah, well, I learn from my mistakes. And I don’t make them a second time." His tone was clearly warning.

She glanced down to their waists and the tight grip that Dean had on Val. "And why do I think that you aren’t the type to share...?"

His only response was a very toothy smile.

Val sighed. "I’ll leave you the keys; the Mercedes is in the second space."

"And that’s all I get for housing, feeding and clothing you all this while?" she asked, eyebrows arching upward.

Dean growled. "I think you more than got your money’s worth, lady. Now find a new pet."

"I never asked you for anything, and I never said no to what you wanted; don’t make this worse than it has to be, Miranda."

She sneered at him. "I _own_ you, Val."

"Like hell you do," Dean growled. "You’re a real piece of work."

"Dean," Val warned before continuing, "don’t turn this into a fight, Miranda; you won’t win. We’re even and we’re over."

For Val’s sake, Dean restrained himself and turned toward the door, only to stop when Miranda said with saccharine sweetness, "I believe I paid for those clothes you’re wearing, Val."

He turned and smiled just as sweetly. "So you did." With that, he stripped down to bare skin, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. "Coming, Dean?" he asked, strolling past the other man and through the door.

After gawking at Val, Dean burst into laughter and followed him, ignoring the sputtering woman as he shut the door. "You’re going to start a riot, you know, not to mention getting arrested."

Val shrugged as they headed back to the elevator. "So call Sam and have him grab me a pair of his jeans." He grinned. "Yours would be too short."

Shaking his head and still chuckling, Dean pulled out his cell phone. "Life’s never going to be boring with you around."

"Somehow I think you could have said the same without me, but for different reasons."

"Possibly, but it’s going to be a lot more fun too."

"I’m not denying that." Val pushed Dean against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hungrily.

"If you keep that up, I’m going to fuck you right here," Dean panted, his hands cupping Val’s ass as they rocked together.

"Then we would get arrested, and I’d end up in the hospital trying to kill all the guys who want to use your purty mouth."

"So get over in your own corner, and hold that thought till we get to the hotel."

Val complied, but only after sliding a hand over Dean’s crotch.

"Fuck!" Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to keep himself from pulling Val back.

"Later, Dean-o," Val grinned. "And are you going to call Sam, or do you want me to walk out in the lobby this way?"

Green eyes hot on Val, Dean dialed his phone, still clenched in one hand. "Sam? Grab a pair of your jeans out of the car and meet us at the elevator. We’re on the way down.... Because Val’s naked." He pulled the phone away from his ear at the squawk. "Never mind why, just get him something to wear!" He ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"You’re a lot of trouble, Valac," he grumbled, although his erection made it obvious he didn’t mind.

Val smiled slowly. "But I’m worth it as you well know."

Dean smiled back equally slowly. "Yeah. You are."

The bell chimed and the doors slid open on both the lobby and an embarrassed looking Sam, who threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into the car, followed by an old pair of sneakers, keeping his eyes averted the whole time.

"Thanks, Sam!" Val laughed, skinning into the clothes in a flash and sliding his arm around Dean’s waist.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean echoed. "That’s a sight I prefer to keep to myself."

"Please do!" Sam groaned.

"Prudes," Val snorted. "So, feel like taking me shopping?"

"Since I think Sam might like his clothes back and I’d like to see you in some skintight jeans, sure." Dean grinned while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I really don’t think you need me for this."

"No, actually, why don’t you go rent us a couple of rooms and call to let me know where. Make it for two nights this time," Dean added. "I wanna sleep in tomorrow."

"If you want to do some research, the library here is pretty good," Val offered with a bit of an apologetic smile.

"Thanks, I’ll find something to keep me busy and _not_ thinking about what the two of you are doing," Sam chuckled.

"Good plan," Dean said. "Now scram." He snickered at the expression on Charlie the doorman’s face as they finally left, and then he stopped suddenly. "Well hell, we only have the one car again. I guess we’re going to have to hoof it, Val."

"And me without my dancing shoes—or a coat..."

Dean and Sam both groaned. "Fine, here, take mine. I’m going to be in the car. You can get yourself one and give mine back to me afterward."

"Sounds like we’re going to have a lot of bags, so we’ll probably need you to pick us up when we’re done," Dean said.

Seeing Sam’s expression, Val gave an innocent look. "We’ll get you a latte..."

Sam groaned. "Fine, give me a call and I’ll come get you."

Dean beamed at him. "We’ll get dinner before we head back to the hotel then. My treat," he offered, grinning.

"You mean Rob Wintercorn or Johnny Holcomb’s treat," Sam snorted.

"It’s the thought that counts, Sammy."

"It is," Val laughed when the younger Winchester brother shook his head and handed the valet his tag to retrieve the car.

"I’m touched," Sam said dryly.

"Glad to hear it. So, Val, any particular store you want to go to? I’m sure Sammy here would be more than happy to drop us off."

"If I’m supposed to fit in with the two of you, I’m guessing ‘Layers R Us’."

"Ha ha." Dean eyed him. "Jeans, khakis, some shirts... The Gap to start, I guess."

Val snorted. "You consummate consumer, you."

"Hey, I usually get my stuff at Sears, or if I feel like being really wild and crazy, from an L.L. Bean catalogue! I thought the Gap was a fair compromise."

"I’m just amazed you ever gave any thought to shopping at all."

"Nudity’s cold in the winter. And the sunburn’s a bitch in the summer."

"But the view’s great," Val purred, working his hand under the layers of Dean’s jacket and shirts to stroke his back.

"Public decency laws!" Sam said desperately.

"Do I look like someone who cares about those?"

"Please God, strike me blind," Sam prayed fervently while Dean snickered.

"And here comes the car," Val laughed.

"Oh thank God!" Sam nearly ran to it, practically yanking the valet out of his way.

"We could walk, you know."

"It might be kinder to Sam," Dean agreed, laughing. "Hey, Sam," he called, "you’re off the hook for now. We’re going to walk to the store. I’ll call you in a couple of hours when we’re done."

"Just don’t get arrested for public indecency!"

Val sighed. "He never lets us have any fun."

"We’ll have fun tonight," Dean promised him.

Sam covered his ears and started humming loudly.

"See you later, Sam!" Val laughed, dragging Dean down the sidewalk.

"I don’t believe we’re going shopping," Dean grumbled. "It’s so damn girly."

"I could always go naked if you’d rather..."

"Not in public!"

"Then we have to shop."

"At least I get to watch you trying stuff on."

"Planning on us getting arrested?"

"In the fitting room!"

"Awful tiny rooms, you may have to be right next to me..."

"Oh damn, will we be able to stand it?"

"The question is, will everyone else in the store be able to stand it?"

"I wasn’t planning to invite them all in!"

"I didn’t think so; I was commenting on the fact that those walls in changing rooms—really thin, not that I care, mind you..."

"I guess we’ll just have to keep each other quiet then."

Val grinned. "I guess we will then."

"Gee, any ideas on how we might manage that?" Dean asked with a matching grin.

"Oh, many, but sadly none of them are going to get me what I want, which is you in me, because when that happens, I want plenty of room and plenty of time."

"That’s tonight after we get to the hotel and have all night and all day tomorrow to do whatever we want. For the fitting room... blowjob." Dean smirked at a startled elderly lady who’d overheard part of their conversation as she passed and who had turned to stare at them. With a huff, she hastened her pace and vanished into the crowd.

"Jealous old bitch," Val growled, managing to move even closer to Dean as they walked together.

"She probably hasn’t gotten any in longer than I’ve been alive," Dean snorted. "Tough for her." Dean slid his hand into the back pocket of Val’s jeans, not caring if it made them look like a pair of dorky teenagers—he liked being able to do it.

Val chuckled and flexed his ass under Dean’s hand. "She probably hasn’t gotten any in longer than _I’ve_ been alive," he commented as they walked into the store.

"No wonder she looked so sour!"

"Bet she tastes that way too."

"Yeuch! You taste her and you’d better use industrial strength disinfectant before you come near me again!"

"Wimp," Val chuckled as he sauntered into the store, focusing in on the clothes he liked and moving toward them with a predatory grace.

Watching him, Dean licked his lips hungrily, then frowned when he realized that damn near everyone else in the store, employees and customers alike, was watching Val too. But then Val glanced back at him, and Dean smiled. They could look, but he could touch. "Try not to buy more than we can carry," he suggested with a chuckle, moving close to rest a hand on Valac’s hip.

"Shit, what kind of a lover are you? You’re supposed to shower me with gifts!" Val laughed as he grabbed several pairs of jeans and some t-shirts.

"There’s not that much room in the trunk! Besides, you have me."

"And what are you planning on showering me with?"

"Nothing gross." Dean looked disgusted, his nose wrinkling. He smirked suddenly. "I’ll shower you with my love."

"Are you possessed?" Val asked seriously.

Dean burst into laughter. "Nah, just good at remembering really bad, sappy verses from cards."

"Ahh, just insane then."

"And you want me, so what does that say about you?" Dean retorted.

Val smirked. "I have very good taste."

"I can live with that." Dean grabbed a couple of shirts and steered Val toward a fitting room.

Laughing, Val grabbed the clothes and ducked into one of the rooms, closing the door in Dean’s face once he was inside. " _You_ can be the one to wait this time," he called before bursting into laughter at Dean’s curt, vicious reply.

"Oh, just hurry up so we can get back to the room," Dean called, trying not to laugh.

~*~ 

"It’s a good thing Ralph Peterson’s got enough credit to keep me near the style I’m accustomed to," Val laughed as they left the store. "And did Sam say how long it would be until he got here?"

"He’s not far, and I called him while we were at the cash, so it should be any minute. And then we have a room all to ourselves where you’re not going to need those clothes you just bought."

"Oh damn, I’m just so upset; think Sammy would mind if we made out in the back seat?"

"I think he would shoot us with rock salt!" Dean laughed.

"Well, if we had some tequila, we might enjoy it."

"Nothing is going to make me like getting my ass peppered with salt!"

Val snickered and leaned over to nibble at Dean’s earlobe. "Vanilla-boy."

"I think I’ve proven that’s not true," Dean retorted, letting his head fall to the side.

"Can’t you two restrain yourself for even a few minutes?" Sam groaned as he pulled up next to them.

"We will for you, Sam," Val said sweetly as he slid in the backseat of the Impala.

"You’d better!"

"Told ya," Dean snickered after getting in beside Val.

"You know, I’m not a chauffeur," Sam commented, looking back at them in the rearview mirror before pulling out into traffic.

Val snickered. "You don’t have the outfit for it," he commented before looking over at Dean. "And you are."

"I am not!"

"I so don’t want to know," Sam groaned.

"You are, but it’s sweet."

Dean looked revolted. "I am _not_ sweet!"

Sam’s snickers were getting louder, and Val patted Dean’s arm. "Compared to me, you definitely are."

Dean growled. "Asshole!"

"You’ll appreciate it, I’m sure."

"Save it for your room!"

"It could be educational for you, Sammy."

Val sat forward and leaned over the front seat to peer at Sam. "Actually, I think Sammy is more adventuresome than you give him credit for, Dean-o."

Both brothers gave him horrified looks. "We are _not_ discussing my kid brother’s sex life!"

"Soooo vanilla," Val sighed, flopping back onto the seat beside Dean.

"I could always go get some more experience so I’m not too vanilla for you."

All traces of humor fled from Val’s face. "No."

"You’re hot when you’re jealous."

"And you’re an idiot," Val sighed.

"You didn’t know this?" Sam called back.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean growled.

"Hey, a guy’s gotta have some fun."

"Shut up or we’ll have fun back here," Dean threatened.

"Shutting up now!"

"Good choice."

Val settled back against the seat, continuing to watch Dean through narrowed eyes. After a moment Dean twisted around to straddle Val’s lap. "I was kidding."

Val sighed. "I know."

"It took me this long to figure out what I wanted. I’m not about to throw it away." Dean kissed him.

Val smiled slightly and rested a hand on Dean’s thigh. "I always knew you were smarter than you looked."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don’t bet on it!" Sam laughed.

"Hey, he admitted the obvious; that’s pretty smart to me."

Dean bit him, making Val shiver. "Okay, maybe not so vanilla."

"And don’t you forget it," Dean said throatily.

"Oh, thank God," Sam muttered for what seemed the hundredth time that day as he pulled into the entry to the hotel, stopping the car so the valets could open their doors.

"I think we scared Sam," Dean laughed, watching his brother nearly bolt out of the car.

"We should send him a bottle of wine—or would he rather have beer?" Val asked as he climbed out of the back seat and stretched.

"I think he’d rather have earplugs," Dean laughed, his eyes intent on Val.

"I somehow think the walls will be thick enough to drown us out—or he can turn up the TV."

"I’m sure he will. But I really don’t care right now. We need to get to our room."

"We need to get our key," Val commented.

"We should do it quickly." Dean’s eyes were heated as they ran over Val.

"Here!" Sam walked back over to them and thrust a keycard into Dean’s hand. "Room 2124, and don’t wreck the place."

"Got it," Val murmured.

"See ya, Sammy!" Dean caught hold of Val’s hand and headed for the elevators.

"I hope they’re bringing your bag or we’re going to have a definite lack of lube."

"You are being much too logical."

"You want to take me dry, go for it," Val shrugged, before smiling at the expression on the face of the man standing near them at the banks of elevators.

"Getting my bag!" Dean did a quick reversal to grab it before rejoining Val.

"I’m impressed, that almost broke the sound barrier."

"I was inspired." Dean leaned back against the wall and eyed Val hungrily.

Val snickered when an elevator arrived but the man standing with them didn’t join them in it. "I’m glad I inspire you," he murmured, stepping closer and sliding a hand under Dean’s layered shirts to caress his stomach.

"Keep that up and you’ll find out how much before we get out of this elevator."

"Oh, no," Val purred, sliding his hand higher. "This time it’s going to be me on my back in a bed with you fucking me—got it?"

Dean shivered. "Not yet but I will soon."

"Damn right you will."

"And we’re both going to love every second of it."

Val leaned in and nipped at Dean’s ear. "I suppose my saying ‘I told you so’ would be counter-productive."

"Fortunately, there’s not much you could say right now that would distract me."

"Oh good," Val chuckled before nibbling Dean’s ear again and then closing his fist in Dean’s t-shirt and tugging him out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"I see you’re a pushy bottom," Dean laughed.

"I don’t believe in labels."

"Works for me. I think I like pretty much all of it, whatever we call it."

"I call it let’s find the room so you can get that card in the slot, then you can get your cock in my ass."

"That’s the best plan I’ve ever heard." Dean nearly ran down the hall after a quick glance at the sign to make sure he was going the right way.

They tumbled into the room when Dean got the door open, Val already stripping his clothes off before it was closed. "So, c’mon, Dean-o, let’s see if you’re as good as your word." He backed away from the shorter man, staying just out of reach, before dropping onto the bed, his legs spread invitingly.

"Oh God," Dean breathed, shedding his clothes as fast as he could before grabbing the lube and crawling onto the bed. Straddling Val, he stared down, licking his lips.

"Not any more, but I used to be one," Val murmured, running a hand down his own chest.

"Ha ha." Dean watched Val’s hand, then lowered his head to follow it with his tongue.

Val groaned and shifted against the bedspread. "You don’t believe me?"

"I refuse to think about it." Dean let his teeth sink into the firm muscle of Val’s chest, then licked the rapidly fading marks.

"So just think about me."

"I am." Dean trailed a finger along Val’s cock, then reached back to trace his entrance, making Val groan and arch upward. Dean grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I like that reaction. A lot."

"So do it again and see what it gets you."

"Good plan. I think I will." And he did, this time pushing a fingertip inside Val.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Val rasped, twisting upwards to get more of Dean inside him.

"Lube," Dean panted, fumbling for it as he pushed the finger deeper.

Val grabbed for the tube and pressed it into Dean’s hand. "Fuck me now," he demanded, tightening down around the finger in him. Groaning, Dean got the lube open and squeezed some onto his fingers, then pushed it into Val.

"More, damnit!" Val hissed.

Dean shuddered and pumped his fingers in and out a few times before grasping Val’s thighs and slowly pressing forward.

"Finally," Val whispered, arching up off the bed and catching Dean by the shoulders, pulling him down almost violently.

"So fucking good," Dean rasped, holding himself still as deep inside Val as he could get.

Val writhed beneath him, tightening down on his cock. "Better if you moved."

Gasping at Val’s movement, Dean kissed him hard before slowly pulling back, feeling Val cling to him. "Oh yeah, really good."

Val purred and dug his fingers into Dean’s back, feeling the muscles bunch under them as they rocked together.

"I’m sorry I wasted so much time," Dean panted.

"Don’t worry; I’ll let you make it up to me."

"You’re so good to me." Dean drove forward hard.

Val smirked, but the effect was ruined when he moaned. "Like that, hard and fast," he rasped. "I can take it."

"Only from me," Dean growled, pounding into him.

"What do you," Val paused to bite down hard on Dean’s shoulder, "take me for? A slut—oh fuck yes."

"You can be a slut for me," Dean growled, arching hard and slamming into Val at the bite, causing Val to whimper and buck upwards as he tried to rub his cock against Dean’s belly. "Fuck yeah, do that again," Dean rasped.

"What? This?" Val managed a grin as he tightened down around the thick shaft inside him and arched upward, smearing precome over his flesh.

"Oh God yes," Dean nearly wailed, driving forward again, harder and harder, each stroke hitting Valac’s prostate and making him cry out, until the sensations crashed over him, inundating him with pleasure as he came. Dean rode out Val’s climax, thrusting forward again and again into the tight, grasping heat until he came as well, buried balls deep inside Val.

"If you move, I’m going to kill you," Val murmured as he stroked his hands over Dean’s broad back.

"I don’t think I could even if I wanted to." Dean lay over him, nuzzling Val’s throat.

"Good answer. Very good answer." Val sighed and stretched beneath Dean, being careful not to move too much as he did so.

Dean made a sleepy sound of contentment, his fingers the only part of him to move as he petted Val. "Damn, we’re good together."

"Oh yeah." Val smiled slightly and kissed Dean’s temple. "Go to sleep, Dean-o, you’ve had a busy few days."

"Worth it," Dean murmured, already half asleep.

Val nodded. "All of it."

"Yeah, even the way my dad’s going to go ballistic when he finds out," Dean agreed.

"I thought you were supposed to be going to sleep."

"I am." Dean turned his head slightly to kiss Val’s shoulder. "Love you."

Val froze for a spit second before forcing himself to relax.

Dean smiled wryly without raising his head. "What, you hadn’t figured that out?"

"Maybe." Val’s tone was defensive and embarrassed.

"Relax, Val, I’m not a girl; I’m not asking for a declaration. Besides, we already knew that we were in this for the duration."

"Yeah, I know, I’ve just never heard the words before." Val’s arms tightened around Dean as he spoke.

"Well, get used to ‘em. I think you can be pretty sure of hearing them again."

"Well, you might hear them back sometime as well."

"That... would be nice."

"Nice?"

"Great?"

Val chuckled. "That’s better."

"Demanding man."

"I make life interesting."

"You certainly do that."

"Now will you go to sleep?!"

Dean’s chuckles faded into deep breathing and light snores as he sank into sleep while Val watched, his head canted to the side so that he could see Dean’s face. "I do," he murmured, once he was sure Dean wasn’t going to wake up. "What you said. I do."


End file.
